Return of the Crow
by CGrey11
Summary: After 8 years away Tara Knowles returns to Charming California to the only family she has left. What will her return mean for Jax Teller and the Club she grew up with. What will it mean for Wendy now that the girl Gemma considers her daughter has returned home. Can Samcro keep Charming safe from the Myans and Nords or is it the end for Samcro.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Crow

(Where'd you go)- Fort Minor

"Where'd you go, I miss you so, seems like it's been forever since you've been gone... Please come back home."

Jax opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings; he was in his room at the clubhouse a place he has been staying at since his fallout with Wendy. He should have seen it coming trying to turn a party girl into something she wasn't, why did he have to make the mistake of marrying her?

Jax knew the answer to that, a run to Nevada to see Uncle Jury that Wendy decided she wanted to tag along for. Throw in a trip to a casino and a lot of whiskey, next morning he woke up with a wedding ring on his finger and the worse hangover he had since the morning after she left him. He couldn't even think of her as he turned his head grabbing the bottle of Jack on his bedside table taking a swig as he felt the burn slide down his throat washing away the memory.

He should have listened to Gemma, but he didn't and when he was missing her so much he couldn't stand it, he went back to Wendy and tried to fill the canyon size whole she left in him 8 years ago.

After taking another drink he set the bottle down and turned to see who he went to bed with, another blonde he tried to think of her name Tracy?... Lacey... Stacey? Something like that. He didn't know and he didn't care, she was a blond like the rest of them, like all of them.

Jax ran his hands up his face and through his hair he had to jump in the shower and be ready as he was sure Clay would want to sort out this Mayan shit first thing. Jax smacked the girl on the ass hearing he murmur something. "You need to get up I have work to do". She murmured something else as she sat up while Jax made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Jax slid on a shirt as someone was pounding on his door, "Jax, were at the table". He grabbed his kut as he opened the door finding Chibs there. "Ok, did he find anything out?" Chibs shook his head "Don't know yet" he said as they made there way down the hall passing his dads Harley, Jax ran his hand along the tank taping the handlebars.

Once they made it past the kitchen Jax went in and got a cup of coffee for the long day ahead. "Well look who finally got up, rough night?" Clay said as Jax gave him a smirk causing Clay to shake his head. "Alright lets get to it, we have some info we need to move on." Clay said as he made his way to the table Jax and the rest of the guys fallowing suite.

Jax set his coffee down taking a seat to Clays left. "What do we know Pres?" Clay looked around the table; "We know it was the Myans that hit our warehouse and took our guns, and we need to find out where they are stashing them" The guys were nodding at this statement. Clay looked too Jax, "I want you Opie, Chibs, and Juice to find all of Alvarez property's he will be stashing them at one of the locations. Then head out and scout the locations." He turned to Tig, "Me you and Bobby are going to see the 9ers to talk to Laroy see if we can't buy us a few days to deliver the guns."

He glanced around the table, "Alright let's get to it." Clay slammed the gavel down as they stood and got started on the task at hand. Jax turned to look for Juice, "Hey, why don't you get started by pulling up all of Alvarez properties then we can narrow it down to a few to scout." Juice gave him a nod grabbing the laptop.

* * *

Tara was next in line as she handed the woman her ticket, the woman looked at the ticket, "Chicago to San Francisco, enjoy your flight Miss." Tara took her ticket, "Thank you". She said as she went down the hall to board her plane heading back home to her family.

Tara took her seat after storing her carry on bag in the over head after pulling out a book to read on the flight. She took a deep breath; it had been 8 years since she left Charming California and the love of her life. She had kept in touch with Gemma but agreed with Jax that no communication would be best to keep her focus on her studies.

Tara looked up as a flight attendant offered her a drink as the plane had taken off bound for San Francisco. She took her drink thanking the woman and continued on with her book as she thought about what their reaction to seeing her for the first time in 8 years would be like. She hoped they would be happy; they were the only family she had left.

* * *

Gemma had just finished the work order for a brake pads and rotors for a Pontiac Grand Prix when she herd the bikes pulling into the lot, glancing at her watch it was just after five. She had to speak with Jax and find out if he has found Wendy.

Jax shut off his bike, glancing in the shop was Gemma standing in the door way, she was either waiting for him or Clay. Jax looked to Clay who shook his head, "You better see what she wants son."

Jax was just about to ask if it's him or Clay when Gemma spoke first, "Jackson". Clay just smirked "Told you, better go see what she wants, we will be in church." Jax nodded "Be there as soon as I can." He turned to the office and started walking.

Once he entered the office Gemma was at her desk "Take a seat" she said pointing to the chair which he obliged. "What's up Ma" He said lighting up a smoke. She got an unpleasant look on her face. "Have you tracked down the junkie whore yet?" He shook his head, "Went over there the last two days, morning and night wasn't home."

Gemma shook her head, "She's avoiding you, and I'll stop by there later today or tomorrow see if I have better luck." Jax smirked, that meant she will kick down the door and threaten bodily harm until she complies with Gemma. "Ma don't go crazy alright."

Gemma had a look he couldn't place, "Why not Jackson, afraid I will run her off before she has the baby." She laughed, "Don't worry son I will wait until after I have my grandson safe then I will run the bitch off." Jax shook his head, "It's not all her fault Ma don't put all the blame on her."

Gemma looked at the desk for a moment which was not good, that meant she was trying to figure out how best to say what was on her mind. "Jax I know you were going through some shit at the time. You thought Wendy could give you what you were missing since Ta."

Jax shot up in his seat, "Don't! Say her name." He said the last part a little lower; Gemma exhaled and took hold of his hand. "Jackson, I know it hurts, but you know she is coming back someday, what are you going to do when that happens? What are you going to tell her about Wendy and that baby she is carrying of yours?"

Jax started to get upset, "Ma we won't have to worry about that because she isn't coming back." Gemma looked irate, "Why would you say that?, this is her home, we are her family."

Jax shook his head, "Ma you don't think in all this time there isn't one guy that isn't interested in her. Come on Ma, all those Doctors she works with have got to have a hard on for her. I know I did."

Gemma looked at Jax as he flashed that smile, the one she hasn't seen since Tara left.

She returned the smile, "All I am saying is don't give up on her Jax, you both need each other." He nodded thinking it wasn't that simple. "I need to get in there for church." She patted him on the knee. "Alright baby, I will try to find Wendy don't you worry about that."

She watched as he left the office heading towards the clubhouse shaking her head, wondering what she was going to do about him. Gemma knew Tara would return but it wouldn't be for another year or two and she didn't know if she could keep Jax's head on straight until then.

She took out another work order and started to write up the parts as she thought back to her last conversation with Tare about a month ago as she was saying that when she completed her residency she would try and get a job here in Charming at St. Thomas Hospital.

Gemma knew St. Thomas would hire her in a second. someone a smart and passionate as Tara would be the best surgeon this place could ever hope for. He baby girl was smart as they come. She thought back to the time when she brought Tara home to stay with them when her dad was drinking away his grief over his wife Grace Knowles death.

Gemma went to drop some food off the make sure Tara was being taken care of properly, when she entered their home and seen Ben passed out on the couch and Tara trying to make some soup for her dinner she almost started to cry.

She told Tara to go and pack a bag so she could stay with them until her father was better, Tara ran to her bedroom to pack as Gemma took a pen to scribbled a note saying Tara would be staying at her house until he could sober up and is the father Tara needs at this time in her life. Gemma had lost a son and a husband but she didn't drink herself to death in sorrow and ignore Jax and his needs.

Tara stayed with them on weekends and most week days as well as Ben didn't really want to sober up any time soon. Gemma would have to stay with her until she had gone to sleep at first or she would cry all night. it broke Gemma's heart. One night Tara didn't cry Gemma almost went to check but decided against it hoping she was making progress. After the third night her curiosity got the best of her and she had to check on her.

When she opened the door she couldn't help but smile, there lying in bed next to her with his own pillow and blanket was Jax they were holding hands as if they fell asleep that way. She backed out of the room closing the door slowly not to wake them and went back to her bed.

Gemma was shaken from her thoughts as Dog had just dropped off an estimate for her to write up, glancing at her watch it would be another hour before the guys were ready to head home for the day so she took a drink of her water and got started on the work orders.

* * *

Tara collected her bags from the baggage caracals and made her way to the car rental counter. She could have called Gemma and she would have met her at the airport, but that would have ruined the surprise. She couldn't wait to pull into Teller Marrow's lot. The gentlemen handed her the keys and directed her to where the car was waiting and another part of her surprise.

Tara knew she couldn't pull into TM in her dads Cutlass she wouldn't make it half way through town and everyone would be calling Gemma and Jax to alert them of her return. She smiled as she hit the key fob on the black Ford Mustang opening the trunk she tossed her two suitcases in and put her purse and carry on bag in the passenger seat.

She put the key in the ignition and started the car as it roared to life, checking the radio she was pleased to find XM Satellite radio finding a good rock station she put the car in drive and headed for her home town of Charming and more specifically Teller Marrow.

Gemma finished the last of the work orders and estimates for the day, checking her watch it was 6:30 the guys should be done soon. She was cleaning up her desk when she herd a car pull in the lot. Glancing out the door was a black Ford Mustang that pulled into the spot next to her Cadillac. She couldn't see the driver as they were on the other side of her SUV so she made her way out the door to tell them the shop was closed.

Once she was outside she noticed a girl glancing towards the clubhouse as she put her keys in her pocket. Maybe she was here to see someone from the club; she didn't appear to be a croweater by the looks of her.

Gemma started to approach her when the woman glanced towards the office; Gemma almost did a double take, it was Tara. Gemma started towards her as she called to her name out loud. "Tara!"

Tara had pulled into the lot on the other side of Gemma's Cadillac SUV; she shut the door and made her way to the back of the car she glanced towards the clubhouse raising her sunglasses to get a better look at the guys sitting at the picnic table but didn't recognize any of them. She turned her gaze to the office and could see someone standing in the door way but the glare of the sun was too bright for her to see who it was.

She was about to head over to the picnic tables and asks if the guys were inside when she herd her name being called, "Tara!" She turned towards the office and the figure she couldn't see because of the glare was now in the shadows so she could clearly make out that is was Gemma.

Tara took off running to her as Gemma threw her arms open waiting for her at the start of the bikes. When she reached her Gemma wrapped her arms tightly around Tara. "Oh baby girl it's really you, I've missed you so much." Tears started to fall as Tara was in Gemma's arms.

Gemma released her holding her at arms length, "I have missed you guys so much Gemma. I thought I would surprise you." Gemma took her in her arms again, "We have missed you so much around here, especially Jax."

Tara looked up at Gemma who was wiping the tears from her eyes as well as Tara's. "How is he doing?" Gemma smiled, a lot better now that your back. "It's been rough the last few months on him." She pulled Tara into another hug just to make sure she was real and not an illusion.

The guys had just finished church and were heading out of the clubhouse for the day; Jax was walking with Opie and Chibs while Clay, Tig and Bobby were planning out when to strike the Myans. When they made their way outside he looked to his right spotting a black Ford Mustang parked next to Gemma's Cadillac.

"Who's cage is that?" He asked looking at Clay and the guys who shrugged and scanned the lot when he spotted Gemma hugging some woman. He studied the woman closely starting with the hair which was dark and shinning in the sun light. His eyes traveled down her body as he took in her slender build stopping at her ass.

Jax only knew one woman with an ass like that. "Tara" he said almost in a whisper to himself. Unable to tear his gaze away from her he spoke to Opie who was standing next to him. "Is that" … "Yeah it looks like it brother."… "So I am not hallucinating," "Don't think so brother."

Jax started towards them as he spoke louder this time, "Tara!" while he broke out in a run. He couldn't believe it was her she was back in Charming where she belongs.

Tara broke her hug with Gemma as she herd a familiar voice calling her name. She spun around just in time to see him start running towards her. She took off running as she leapt into his arms throwing her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. "Jax" She whispered as her lips met his not caring who was looking on.

Jax could feel her in his arms as their lips met in what felt like a surge of electricity flowing through his body. Nobody could kiss like Tara the feel of her lips on his was something he thought he would never feel again.

Clay and the guys made their way over to Gemma and the passionate couple who were still kissing the pain of the last 8 years away. He glanced towards his wife who had a beaming smile as she looked at Jax and Tara in their embrace. Gemma looked to Clay as he approached nodding his head she gave him a quick kiss.

Jax could feel the guys standing around them but didn't want to break their kiss but knew Clay and the guys were getting impatient and wanted to welcome her home as well. "Hey son, you want to let her breathe for a minute."

Jax broke the kiss but still kept his hands around her waist while she still had hers wrapped around his neck he smiled and turned his head to Clay, "No I'm good staying like this." Tara laughed "Jax I'm not going anywhere." She said as she released her hands as Jax reluctantly did the same.

Tara made her way to Clay and the guys, "Hey baby girl welcome home" Clay said as he wrapped his arms around her slight frame, "We missed you." Tara was at peace back home where she was loved. "Thank you Clay, I have missed all you guys so much."

He released her as she went around to all the guys who wrapped her in hugs as well, "Hey Tig, you staying out of trouble?"…. Tig gave her a smile, "Always sweetheart."… She gave Bobby a hug next "How are you Bobby?"… He smiled down at her "I'm good baby girl, it's good to have you back." Chibbs was next "How ya doing love?".. "I'm doing great" Chibbs released Tara as Opie was next; she looked up at the giant of a man who was more like a big teddy bear. "Hey, Opie how is Donna and the kids?"… Opie took her in his arms, god she was a little thing he thought. "They are doing well I'm sure you will see them soon." She looked up with a smile nodding her head. "I'm so glad your back for Jax and all of our sakes."

When Opie released her she looked at 2 guys she didn't recognize, one had a wild hair cut with tats on the sides of a Mohawk the other was taller with blonde hair. Looking at his kut she noticed there were no patches on the chest, must be a prospect. "Hi I'm Juice." He extended his hand and she took it. "Tara Knowles" He gave her a smile, "Yeah I know, herd a lot about you, nice too finally meet you" She looked at the prospect as Clay spoke first, "This is our new prospect Half Sack." She shook his hand, "Hi Half Sack?" She said as almost a question, "Kip, but everyone calls me Half Sack."

She gave him a smile, "Tell me you didn't piss a Croweater off." They all got a laugh out of that, "No, nothing like that. I was in the military I was stationed in Iraq." She nodded her head. "Sorry to hear that."

Gemma stepped forward after everyone was done with introductions, "Well now that is out of the way, I think we should celebrate our baby girl's homecoming with a cook out." She looked around the crowd who were all nodding in agreement, "Opie do you think Donna would bring the kids, and it will be just the family tonight." Opie thought for a second and suddenly broke out in a smile, "Yeah I think I can get her to come, I won't tell her Tara's back that way you can surprise her as well."

Jax walked over to Tara put his arm over her shoulder, "See if Pinney can stop by, how is he doing since his last hospital visit?" "Better he should be back here soon, I won't tell him either let him be surprised. I will just say Gemma is worried about him and wants to make sure he gets a good meal in him before all that whiskey kills him."

Gemma turned to Bobby, "Hey do you feel like manning the grille tonight?" He smiled nodding, "Yea I can get the grill going, and I will make a list if someone wants to run to the store?" "I'll go." Tara said as she had her arms around Jax again. "You don't have too." Jax said as he didn't want to let her out of his arms any time soon.

Tara looked up at Jax, "I don't mind, besides it gives me a chance to drive my rental some more." Jax nodded "Alright but I'm going with you." He turned to Opie "Go and get Donna and the kids and let Pinney know we are having a cookout, we should be back before you arrive." They agreed and went to get started.

Gemma gave Tara $100 for the food, "Grab some burgers, hot dogs and some chicken. Some soda for the kids and anything else you want." She nodded and turned to Jax "Ready to go?"... "Yep, let's go."

Opie pulled his bike into the drive and shut it off; he had been playing the conversation with Donna in his head. Well here goes nothing he thought entering the house. Donna was looking in the cabinets for something to cook for dinner when she turned to see Opie enter the house. "Hey I was just getting ready to start dinner."

Opie went to the kitchen and was leaning against the counter, "Gemma wanted to have a cookout today, just the club." He threw in at the last minute knowing she wouldn't go near the club if croweaters were to be involved. "Opie, I told you I don't like going there anymore."

He looked down for a minute trying to figure out how to proceed, "I know, but Gemma's worried about Pinney not eating right since he got out of the hospital and I thought it would be good if you and the kids were there." Donna looked to the living room where Kenny and Ellie were watching TV sitting on the couch.

Donna exhaled looking to Opie "Ok we will go, but the first sign of any crowearters and I'm gone. Opie smiled knowing once she had seen Tara he would be the one having to drag Donna away. He knew that she missed Tara as much as everyone else had, she was her ally in all the chaos that came with the club, and they kept each other sane.

He smiled as he took her in his arms, "Besides I have a surprise for you." She looked up at him with a smile, "Really? Do I get a hint?" He looked up to the ceiling and exhaled, "It will make you very happy, that's all I can say." She nodded "Ok let's get the kids ready to go, call Piney you might have to pick him up on the way."

Donna loaded the kids in the car and after some convincing Piney agreed to come along as long as they didn't fuss over him along the way. Opie followed on his bike actually excited for Donna to see Tara; she had a way of easing Donna's worry about the club and the life they lived.

* * *

Bobby had the grille going with chicken and burgers, he was waiting to put the hotdogs on since they didn't require much time and he didn't know if Donna would be bringing the kids. Gemma stopped by to check on the progress of the food. "Looks good Bobby, I'm sure you can start the hotdogs now, Opie and Donna should be here soon."

He nodded grabbing four hotdogs putting them on the grille as the guys were sitting at the table with Tara as she filled them in on her time in Chicago. "The worst part living in Chicago was the winters; they don't call it the windy city for nothing." They laughed at her statement, "Too bad you didn't have Jax there to keep you warm during those cold winter months." Clay said getting extra laughs as Jax put his arms around Tara pulling her on his lap for a kiss.

Opie pulled into TM and parked his bike along the others as Donna pulled in next to Tara's rental car. He made it over to her as Piney was walking with the kids they started towards the picnic table where the guys were sitting talking with Tara.

Donna was hesitant about coming to TM lately since Opie ended up in prison for 3 years she had become cold and distant with Gemma and the guys. Opie and her were about half way to the table where the guys were gathered around it while Jax was making out with some croweater sitting on his lap.

She came to a complete stop causing Opie to turn and look at her, "what's wrong babe?" She looked at Jax and he was in a passionate kiss with a woman probably a croweater or clubs hang around. "Opie I told you I wouldn't be staying if there were croweaters here and it looks like Jax decided to bring one." Piney looked at the table with a laugh, here we go he thought. Donna has been having trouble dealing with the club since Opie's release from Stockton prison. Piney glanced at the table spotting Jax and the woman, he smiled that was no croweater he looked over to Donna waiting for her to figure it out.

Opie looked at Jax and Tara who were making out while Tara was sitting on his lap. He shook his head laughing, "Donna that is no croweater with Jax, you should take a closer look." He nodded his head to where they were sitting.

Donna turned her gaze to the picnic table, Jax and the woman were still in a kiss when the rest of the guys started laughing causing them to brake apart, and she still couldn't see her face since it was blocked by part of Bobby. They stopped kissing as the woman said something she couldn't hear causing the table to erupt in laughter giving Donna a clear view of her.

Donna looked gob smacked as she stared at the woman, Tara, she was here in Charming. She turned to look at Opie "Tara's back?" Opie nodded, "Yep just got back today, good surprise?" She laughed, "The best." She made her way to the table, "Tara!" She called as she approached.

Tara was getting a good laugh at the expense of the guys when she heard her name being called. "Tara!" She looked up seeing Donna and scrambled off of Jax's lap meeting her by the grille as she threw her arms around Donna. They were practically jumping up and down in there embrace.

Tara released her from the hug looking her over, "You look good Donna." She smiled, 'Thanks, you look fantastic" Tara looked over to Opie and Piney standing with 2 kids around his legs. "Who are these little guys?"

Donna smiled looking to her family, "Those are my kids, Kenny is 5 and Ellie is 7" Opie and the kids approached them along with Piney as Tara bent down so she could meet the kids after she turned to Opie and Donna "I'm so happy for you guys, you have really great kids." She looked up at Piney, "Hey Piney, how have you been?" He gave her a smile, "I'm doing well; don't let these guys tell you anything different. How are you doing baby girl?" She smiled, "I'm doing great now that I'm back home with my family."

Piney smiled, that was good, maybe the club would be alright now that Tara was back.

Tara took Donna's hand and was practically dragging her towards the clubhouse doors, "Come on we need to get you a drink, I got margarita mix and tequila." She laughed as Tara was practically pulling her inside weather Donna wanted to come along or not.

Gemma had to laugh as Tara was already doing what was needed of her with Donna, who wasn't on the best of terms with the club at the moment. Gemma knew that Donna still held a grudge blaming Samcro for Opie going to jail, it was part of the life she still hadn't excepted.

Clay started to laugh looking to Jax and Opie, "Hope you boys know that those two are going to be trouble." The guys started to laugh buy Jax and Opie didn't agree. Jax shook his head, "Nah they won't be a problem."

Clay just laughed, "Really? Have you told Tara about Wendy or the baby of yours she is carrying at the moment?" Jax shook his head again, "No, but I will." Clay had a knowing smile on his face before he made sure the girls were inside. "You better; we don't want another Becky Martin on our hands." The table erupted in chatter, "Oh hell no!"…. "Shit not again."…. He isn't that stupid is he?"…

Juice and Half Sack were looking around the table with blank expressions on their faces, "What? Who is Becky Martin?'… Gemma approached the table when she herd the guys talking about Tara and the Becky Martin incident. "Keep it down; you don't want Tara to hear you talking about Becky Martin."

Clay looked up at Gemma, "Sorry Gemma I was just telling your son here that he needs to let Tara know about Wendy and the child she is carrying, we don't want another Becky Marin incident."

Gemma looked at Jax, "You need to tell her soon Jax." He nodded "I will Ma, tomorrow we going to talk after she gets out of work. Juice was getting frustrated not knowing what they were talking about. "Will somebody please tell me what the hell you guys are talking about?"

Gemma looked in the clubhouse and didn't see the girls so she pulled a chair over to the table and leaned in. "Alright, when Tara's mother died when she was nine, we ended up bringing her to our house to stay while her father drank away his sorrow. First she stayed on weekends and a day or two during the week. Over the years she would stay for weeks whenever her father would go on a bender.

When Tara and Jax were fifteen Jax started sleeping around with other girls, but I didn't want Jax anywhere near Tara for one of his sexual conquest. She was too good for that." "What the hell Ma?"…. Gemma looked up to Jax, "Sorry son, but you know I'm right." Jax shook his head as Opie was getting a good laugh at his expense.

Gemma continued the story, "At first Tara didn't mind, then one day a few months after she turned sixteen, Jax was joking with Opie about hooking up with a girl while Tara was in the room." Gemma started to laugh, "She walked by the chair Jax was sitting in and smacked him on the back of the head." The guys got a kick out of this especially Opie.

"I forgot about her doing that" Opie said with a laugh. "Anyway" Gemma said getting back to the story, "She said something like you had a fly on your head." Tig and Bobby got a good laugh on Jax's behalf. "He didn't learn anything that day, because a few weeks later we were eating dinner when Jax was telling Opie about a girl named Becky Martin that he was going to hook up with next. Tara was giving Jax a death stare he didn't see, or was just to stupid to notice."

"A few days later I got a call from the school saying there was a fight; I figured Jax started hitting some guy because he looked at Tara the wrong way. When they told me it was Tara that was in the fight and not Jax I couldn't believe it."

"When I got to the school they had Tara in the principles office and the girl she was fighting Becky Martin being patched up in the nurse's office. She had a black eye and a bloody nose. Apparently Jax decided to make out with Becky Martin next to Tara's locker." The guys just stared at Jax, "Idiot!"… "Do you even have a brain in the skull of yours?"

Gemma continued, "When Tara seen what was happening she grabbed Becky Martin by the hair slamming her face in the ground a few times, and then she turned her over grabbing the top of her head and started slamming her fist into her face about ten times. Jax had pulled her off the girl as Tara was going to seriously hurt her."

Juice looked shocked, "Holy shit! Tara did that?" Gemma and the guys were nodding "She might not look it, but that girl can fight." Gemma said as Jax wore a proud smile for his girl. "We taught her how to defend herself incase a guy didn't know how to control his hands." Tig said as the girls were coming out of the clubhouse.

Tara went over to the grille and set the plates down as bobby was finishing up the food. "Looks good Bobby, is it ready?" "Yes it is if you are ready too eat." Tara handed a plate to Donna and turned to the guys who were huddled around the picnic table. "Foods ready guys."

They all jumped to their feet while Bobby started dishing out Burgers and chicken. "I set up the tables inside with some chips and cookies I made." The guys grabbed the plates as Donna loaded up a plate for Kenny and Ellie as she called the kids who were playing on the swing sets that dinner was ready.

The kids came running over with Piney who was watching them as Donna lead them inside with Tara and Jax following along with Opie. The girls had everything set up for them as they put the necessary condiments on one table and chips, cookies and sodas for the kids at the other table.

Jax took his seat next to Tara as Donna and Opie took the others with the kids completing the group. The others sat at the tables next to them as they began to eat and chat around the table reliving memories of Tara and Jax growing up.

Once they had finished eating the conversation turned to Tara and where she would be staying. "Are you staying at your dad's house now that you're back in town?" Jax asked her. She nodded, "Yeah I was planning on it, but I'm sure the place will need to be cleaned out."

"We can help with that." Jax looked around the tables as the guys agreed. "We will be over in the morning before you go into the Hospital." Gemma said as she gathered up the plates on the tables.

Tara smiled as she looked around the tables, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it; I need to drop off the rental car some time tomorrow." Gemma offered to take her to work after she dropped the car off.

It was getting late so they decided to call it a night most of them headed home for the night. Jax and Tara were walking to her car. "Mind if I stop by, I'm sure you could use the help moving some stuff around." Tara looked at Jax and nodded her head, "Yeah that's fine we can start our talk tonight if you are interested." Jax smiled, "Sounds good I will follow you home."

Tara climbed in her car as Gemma waved at her walking with Clay over to Jax, "Are you heading over to her house." Jax nodded his head, "Yeah, I told her I would help clear out what was needed to move around in there. She wants to talk about us also."

Gemma smiled placing her hand on Jax's cheek, "Tell her the truth about Wendy and the baby Jackson, don't play games with her, I mean it." Jax took in a deep breathe and exhaled, "I will Ma, but what if she decides it's too much to take and decides to leave me again?" Jax hung his head, "Come here" Gemma took him into her arms, "She wont Jackson, she missed you as much as you missed her, explain your actions and what you have done about them. Just be the guy she fell in love with, that's all she wants."

Jax looked at Gemma and returned the hug, "I will, love you Mom I will see you guys tomorrow morning." He said looking at Clay, Bobby and Tig who had joined there conversation. They agreed as he climbed on his bike pulling out of the lot making his way to Tara's.

He arrived as Tara was unlocking the front door while carrying a bag and purse over her shoulder. "Do you want me to get your bags?" He said pointing to the open trunk of the Mustang. "Yes, if you could please." She said entering the house.

Jax pulled out the two suitcases and made his way to the front door. "Shit, looks like we will be busy all day." He said taking in the pile of boxes aligning the walls of the living room. Tara laughed, "You sure you still want to help?"

Jax gave her a quick nod and asked her where she wanted the suitcases she pointed to her bedroom as she set her carry on and purse down on the dinning room table and followed Jax back to her childhood bedroom.

Upon opening the door Tara felt like she was sucked into a time portal as it looked exactly like it did when she left eight years ago. "Wow, this is strange." She said as Jax set the luggage down. "Yeah I know what you mean, should I go outside and knock on the window so I can climb in?" Tara got a good laugh at that question remembering back to when Jax would sneak in her room on the days she was staying with her father.

After Jax helped Tara clean up the kitchen and part of the living room they took a seat on the couch with a drink ready for the discussion. "Do you want to start first since yours will be the longest?" Tara said as she took a sip of her drink, Jax gave her a nod and leaned back on the couch.

Tara gave him a loving look, "Jax I know you have been with other woman, I am not going to hold it against you as long as you're honest with me. I don't want any surprises." Jax gave her a nod, "Ok I will start." He paused taking a drink of his beer..

Jax took a moment to gather his thoughts and herd Gemma voice in her head. "Tell her the truth, be the guy she fell in love with." Jax looked over at Tara, "When you left it destroyed me, all I did was sit in my room playing music and getting drunk and high all day. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing for six months."

"Mom and Clay didn't bother me at all; I guess they understood what I was going through since they were going through something similar with you being gone." Jax looked over at Tara, "You leaving didn't just affect me Tara, and it took a toll on the whole club. It was different, the club was different."

"I know you had to leave and I am proud you had the courage that I might not have had. But Mom, Clay, Opie, and Donna everyone missed you." He gave her a smile as he continued. "After six months the guys said I had to live my life and this was my chance. There was a party and I ended up hooking up with a crow eater."

He looked sad when he glanced at Tara almost ashamed, "It wasn't the same and I didn't find much pleasure in it. As time passed with a few more Croweaters I guess I just fell into a pattern."

"After about six years of meaningless sex with random woman I wanted more" Jax shook his head causing Tara to take his hand, "Hey, its ok Jax I won't be mad." Jax gave her a smile as he continued. "I was tired of the endless disconnect, I missed what we had." He paused for a moment, this was it, the part he dreaded the most Wendy.

"Wendy came along at the right time; I was lonely and wanted more from a girl than just sex. She came to one of the parties with a croweater; she was a party girl looking for a good time and seemed to have a good time. She started to hit on me and we got to talking which was something I never did with anyone but you."

He looked over too Tara making sure she was still with him and continued, "I guess you could say we started dating, we hung out a few times outside of the club which was different for me other than with you." A few months into our relationship she found out about you and our relationship. I'm not sure if it was Gemma or one of the guys that told her, she didn't take it well. She started pushing me for more; she wanted to live together and settle down which was something I wasn't looking for."

He was struggling with the next part, "Since Wendy liked to party and I was on runs a lot she had a lot of free time on her hands, which she used to get wasted. She was tired of being alone while I was gone and wanted to come on my next run."

Well here goes nothing Jax thought, "One of my trips was to see Uncle Jury in Nevada, and she wanted to come with me, so I let her. We were spending a week there to help Jury with a few things. After we were finished up the guys wanted to do some gambling so we headed to a casino just off the strip. I don't remember most of that night; I just know I woke up the next morning with a wedding ring on my finger."

Jax looked over to Tara to see how she took the news, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "Excuse me?"… Tara said not sure that she herd him right. Jax looked down not sure what to say. "Let me get this straight, you took Wendy on a run to Nevada and came back married?"

Jax nodded, "Tara I'm sorry, Wendy is crazy, she has an inferiority complex when it comes to you, we were constantly arguing over the ghost of our relationship. She felt she couldn't compete with you even though it wasn't about you, it was about her."

Jax continued on, "After the marriage she got real possessive always coming to the club house chasing away any women who tried talking to me, hell even a couple of girls just for looking at me." He looked at Tara who was waiting for him continue. "I think Gemma started pouring it on heavy after she found out we were married, telling her about you and asking Wendy what was she going to do when you returned and I kicked her out for you." Jax had a little smile at that conversation with Gemma.

"You know how Gemma can be, I think it was the first time she felt another woman could take your place, which could never happen Tara." Jax looked over at Tara who had a loving smile on her lips. "I got a house for us to live in but we ended up fighting so much I ended moving out and into my room at the clubhouse, she was always trashed and trying to fight."

Jax continued, "She got clean about seven months ago and we started talking and she apologized for the way she acted, in a moment of pure stupidity I had sex with her in which she ended up pregnant. I have been giving her money for the hospital visits, but she hasn't shown up for her last three appointments. I have been looking for her for weeks with no luck Gemma is going to try and find her."

Tara sat there for a moment processing all that Jax had revealed, croweaters she didn't really care about them, Wendy the party girl who Jax married that she was split on. On the one hand they got married, but Jax was blacked out drunk. She would need to talk to Gemma about this wedding with Wendy. The last thing made Tara smiled, a baby, Jax was going to be a father the fact the baby didn't come from her was disappointing but the fact it was part of Jax she would love it just the same as if she gave birth to it.

Tara looked up at Jax once she had filed everything away. "Boy or girl?" Jax looked at Tara confused for a moment. Boy or girl? Oh the baby with Wendy. He smiled "A boy, his name is Able." Tara smiled, "It's a good name. I will need some time to process all this, but I am alright with it, I am not happy you married Wendy but I will deal with it."

Tara took Jax hand and looked at him, "Do you think Wendy will be alright just giving up her baby?" Jax had a smirk on his lips, "You have met Gemma right? She won't let Wendy have him since she is not responsible enough to take care of herself let alone a baby."

Tara nodded, "Before I start it needs to be pointed out that it seems when we are apart we don't make very good choices with the opposite sex." Jax looked confused as Tara continued, "It will make sense when you hear my story." She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, here goes nothing she thought.

"It was hard for me too Jackson, school took up most of my time so I didn't really date anyone the first year it didn't feel right." Jax looked at Tara as she looked sad, he took her hand as she looked at him. "Sorry, me and my roommate Kim became good friends and I went to a few parties with her and she introduced me to some of the guys and girls she knew and I ended up dating one of the guys for a couple of months. It wasn't serious because I wasn't ready for anything like that at the time.

Jax nodded knowing he went through the same thing over her. She continued, "I went out with two guys while I was in San Diego just casual since I would be leaving for Illinois soon anyway. I was so busy with school I didn't have the time to date in Chicago."

Tara looked at her hands for a moment, here was the hard part Josh Kohn, "Once I started my internship I went out on a few dates' just dinners but they weren't my type. One day a guy came in to visit a friend who had been shot we got to talking he asked me if we could get coffee in the cafeteria I agreed. We just talked about his friend and his condition."

"He came in a few more times and asked me out to dinner one night and I agreed. He was a nice guy with a bit of a dangerous streak in him, you know I have a thing for those guys." Tara looked at Jax with a smile, as Jax had a smirk on his face. He knew that Tara liked that in a guy, he looked up at her as she continued.

"We started to spend a lot of time together after a few months; he started acting different possessive, he would show up at work during my shift to check on me, if I was with a male doctor he would accuse me of wanting to sleep with him. Then he started showing up bringing flowers and wouldn't leave unless I went out to the front desk to get them from him."

Jax started to get angry because he didn't like where this was going. "One time I came home and he was in my apartment. He said he wanted to surprise me. When I got mad at him he hit me." Jax was about to snap as he got up and started pacing in front of the couch. Tara continued knowing this was the part he wouldn't like as all.

"A few weeks later I became pregnant, which would be imposable since I was on the pill. At the time I just chalked it up to a birth control failure, it happens. Later I found out Josh switched them out with some imposter pills, case and all." I freaked out and broke up with Josh. I made an appointment with the abortion clinic and got the abortion."

Jax sat on the couch again, "One night when I got home Josh was waiting for me, I don't know how he got inside since I changed the locks after the last stunt he pulled. He knew I got the abortion and was furious he hit me again while yelling at me calling me all kinds of names accusing me of sleeping with other doctors."

Tara stopped for a minute as the memories flooded back to her, she shook them off, and she was safe now. "" When he was distracted I was able to make it to the bathroom and climb out the window I went to a friend's house. Later I went to the police station to get a restraining order, but they denied me. After going to three other precincts I was able to obtain one."

Tara looked at Jax who was barley holding it to together, "After that I knew I had to get away form him. I told my boss the situation with Josh and he helped me get the job at St. Thomas Hospital. I went home and packed my bags staying at a friend's house until all the arrangements went through. Then I left and came back home. That's my story Jax."

Jax was pissed how was this mad man able to terrorize Tara without any help from the police. He shook his head "Why didn't the police help you? I don't understand."

Tara looked at the floor for a moment, here is the hardest part. "Because Josh Kohn is an ATF Agent, I'm sorry Jax."

Jax looked at Tara like she was crazy, "Why, it's not your fault, he was a psycho" Jax pulled Tara into his arms as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "It is Jax I should have never started dating him, there were signs that he was possessive and crazy but I ignored them just wanting to be in a relationship. He asked me about my tattoo one day when I was changing I told him I liked birds especially crows."

Tara looked up at Jax, "I don't know if he will come after me when he finds out where I am." I guess I will just wait and see." They stood as she wrapped her arms around Jax waist and exhaled taking in the comfort he provided her.

They were both exhausted after story time and ready for bed, Tara looked at the couch knowing there was no way Jax would want to sleep there so she took his hand and lead him back to her bedroom. She released his hand and grabbed some yoga pants and a tank top and headed for the bathroom, Jax took off his kut and shirt discarding his jeans placing his cell phone on the bed side table as Tara returned.

Tara smiled taking in the site of Jax in his boxer shorts, she had to remind herself the no sex rule for tonight was still in effect as she went to the bed pulling back the covers and climbing in with Jax. She lay down as she gave him a kiss and turned while Jax wrapped his arms around her. They were both at peace with each other even without sex, that would come later.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so addicted too... all the things you do... when your going down on me... in between the sheets... all the sounds you make... it's every breath you take... it's unlike anything when your loving me." Saving Abel- Addicted

Tara was jolted awake from her sleep as she took in her surroundings, she was in her childhood bedroom a place she had not been in over 8 years. Jax had his arm wrapped around her waist. Then she herd what had woken her up, someone was knocking on the door, more like pounding on it.

She looked over her shoulder Jax was still asleep, "Jax we need to get up someone's here." Jax stirred from his sleep, "What?" Tara turned in his arms, "We need to get up someone is here, probably Gemma." Jax released her as she got up grabbing her bathrobe heading for the front door as Jax made his way to the bathroom.

Tara opened the door finding Gemma standing there with a bag in one hand and a tray of three coffee cups. "Morning baby girl thought I would come and make you guys breakfast before you head into work." Tara let Gemma in and made her way to the kitchen that she and Jax had cleaned up last night taking a seat at the table as Gemma set the bag and tray down handing Tara a cup.

It's just black, I know you like sugar no cream, I figured there was some here."

Tara took the cup and headed for the cabinets for the sugar as Gemma took in the surroundings trying to get a gage on how last nights talk went. She looked around the living room and noticed the couch was empty no pillows or blankets, they must have slept in Tara's bedroom.

Tara was adding sugar to her coffee as Jax came in the kitchen, "Hey Ma, the guys here with you?" She shook her head as she took out the eggs, sausage and pancake mix. "No they will be here in about an hour, I wanted to make you guys breakfast before Tara had to go into work." She handed him the creamer she picked up at the store, he took it and the coffee from the cup holders placing the cream and sugar in taking a seat next to Tara.

He leaned in to her, "its like were in school again." He said with a laugh, she slapped him on the arm, "Be nice." Gemma turned her attention to Jax and Tara, "I herd that Jackson." He smiled as she took out the pan to start up the sausage. "I just was thinking about how you use to make us breakfast before school and how nice it was."

She shook her head as she poured the mix into a bowl to start the pancakes and get the eggs going while Jax and Tara sat drinking their coffee." "Did you get the list for each room done yet Tara?" Gemma asked as she turned the sausage in the pan. Tara shook her head standing and heading to her room.

She returned with a notebook and a pen and sat in her chair and started writing out what she needed done in each room of the house. Once she finished the kitchen, dinning room and living room she placed the pen down. "I'm going to jump in the shower before breakfast is ready." Jax looked up at her, "Need any help washing your back?"

Tara shook her head, "Not this time, maybe later." Jax had a sly look on his face as Tara made her way to the bathroom while Gemma finished up breakfast. "Did you guys talk?" Jax nodded, "Yeah I told her about Wendy and the baby."

Gemma sat down in Tara's chair, "And what did she say?" Jax glanced towards the hallway in the direction Tara had left, "She was mad that I had gotten married to Wendy, but happy about the baby." Gemma nodded her head, "Good, I told you she would understand if you told her the truth."

Jax had a smile on his lips as he took a drink of coffee, "We are going to talk some more tonight, but with the club, you should be there too." Gemma looked uncertain, "Do I need to be worried?"

Jax shook his head as he knew Tara would be back soon, "No, not yet anyway. Tara will fill everyone one in on it tonight." Gemma nodded still looking uncertain, she knew Tara had a problem with one of her relationships about a year ago and was certain this could be the problem.

"Well whatever it is you know the club is there for her." Jax nodded as he took a sip of his coffee as Gemma went back to the stove to start on more pancakes and work on the eggs and sausage as she thought about what to say next. once she was finished she returned to Tara's seat sitting down she took a sip of her coffee, "I'm so glad that she's back Jackson, I think her return will be a good thing for you, me and the club." Jax nodded but was still worried, "I know, I'm glad she is back, but what happens if we can't keep her safe?"

She was about to respond when Tara entered the kitchen as Gemma headed back to the stove, "Breakfast is ready, could you grab some plates Tara." She said as she shut off the burners while Tara grabbed the plates and forks from the drawer.

They sat at the kitchen table eating as Tara and Gemma went over the list for each room to be cleaned out. Jax listened too some of their conversation while he planned out the rest of his day while he was eating, soon they would be going after the guns at one of Alveraz's warehouses that Opie and him discovered.

While they were finishing up breakfast Clay and the guys arrived entering the house, "Smells good in here, did you leave us any?" Clay said taking the seat opposite of Gemma.

She nodded, "Yes, there is a pan in the oven with pancakes, eggs and sausage. I'm following Tara over to the rental to return her car then driving her to work. Get some breakfast then start cleaning up the rooms."

She handed them the list as Tara gathered her bag and keys as she made her way outside while Gemma followed. The guys divided up the list with two of them each taking a room as they got started.

Gemma pulled up to the front entrance of St. Thomas Hospital as Tara gathered her bag unbuckling her seat belt she turned to Gemma, "Thank you" Gemma smiled, "Have a good first day and don't let them give you any shit." Tara smiled at her, "Not possible."

She opened her door, "See you tonight Gemma." She said as she climbed out of the Cadillac. "Ok Baby Girl, Jax will by to pick you up, if he can't make it I will be here." Tara nodded shutting the door and made her way inside the Hospital.

She approached the service desk where there were two woman typing on the computers, one of them looked up as she approached the desk. "Welcome to St. Thomas Hospital, how can I help you?"

She looked at the woman at the desk with a smile, "I'm Dr. Tara Knowles pediatric surgeon today is my first day." The woman smiled up at her, "Dr. Knowles it's a pleasure to meet you, I will let Mrs. Murphy know you are here, if you want to take a seat until she arrives."

Tara smiled taking a seat in the waiting area she set her bag down waiting for the Chief Administrator. She looked around the Hospital as nurses and doctors made their way around with patients waiting for assistance. This is where she felt most at home, helping people.

Jax pulled out a set of boxes from the closet as Opie was cleaning out the dresser drawers; Jax opened the boxes inspecting the contents and placing what to keep in one pile and the items to throw out in another. "How did everything go last night?" Opie asked over his shoulder.

Jax smiled thinking back to the conversation, "Better than I could have expected." Opie smiled, "Yeah from the way you two were looking at each other I expected it went well."

Jax looked over at Opie, "What do you mean, the way we were looking at each other?"

Opie laughed shaking his head, "You know what I mean, like you want to rip each others clothes off regardless of who is in the room. Which was usually me." Jax laughed, that was true, "It went alright, and there are still some things we still need to discuss but we're headed in the right direction." Opie nodded, "That's good, I know how much you need each other."

Tara had been waiting for ten minutes when a woman with reddish brown hair in her mid 40's came out from a door to the right of the service desk. This must be Mrs. Murphy her boss Tara stood as the woman approached her.

"Dr. Knowles, I'm Margaret Murphy Chief Administrator for St. Thomas Hospital." She extended her hand as Tara did the same. "Mrs. Murphy it's a pleasure to meet you." Margaret smiled at her. "The pleasures all mine, we are very excited to have you in Charming at St. Thomas, your colleague Dr. Cook spoke very highly of you."

Tara smiled, Dr. Cook had a great relationship with her and she learned a lot during her residency at Chicago. "Thank you I'm glad to be here." Margaret turned back to the door she had come out from. "If you follow me we can get you all set up, you have some paper work too fill out and we need to get you your scrubs and lab coats."

Tara followed her through the door and down the hall as they passed several rooms that contained desk and office chairs, must be the big wigs office area she thought as they approached the last room on the right. Margaret opened the door and motioned for Tara to come in.

"You can take a seat" Margaret said as she went to the cabinet and took out some papers, "You will need to fill these out before we can begin." Tara took a seat grabbing a pen as she took the papers from Margaret.

Tara has spent an hour filling out paper work as she took her time filling out all the required fields, when she was done she handed Margaret back the papers who put them in a folder. "Ok now that's done we should head down to laundry and get your scrubs and lab coats."

Tara stood and followed Margaret out the door and down the hall in which they came. As they were waling down the hall she noticed that a few of the nurses they passed were commenting as they passed her, she smiled thinking about how word travels in this small town. They probably knew who she was and her connection to SAMCRO as well.

Once Tara had gotten her scrubs and lab coats they made their way to the equipment room where she got her thesis cope and other medical supplies she would need. Margaret showed Tara around on the first floor including the lab where they ran blood test for patients.

The guys had spent the last three hours cleaning out boxes, bags and clothes and were half way finished when Gemma started making lunch for them. Piney had made three trips to the recycle plant and had at least two more to go with all the newspapers laying around the garage and on top of the Cutlass that still looked good since Tara's dad was usually too drunk to drive it anyway.

Jax and Opie had finished the bed room and started on the bathroom when Gemma called that lunch was ready they made their way to the kitchen as Jax looked around the house taking in what was accomplished.

They sat around the kitchen eating and discussing the trip to Alverez's warehouse, what day and time they would be going to send a message and retrieve their guns from the Mayans. When they were finished Jax agreed that he would take the Cutlass to TM and have Dog start working on it when Piney was done at the recycling plant he would pick Jax up and head back to Tara's.

Margaret finished giving Tara a tour of the first floor when they stopped by the cafeteria for lunch. Taking a seat at a table Margaret wanted to get to know Tara on a personal level, she seemed like a sweet girl who was very bright.

"How did you like working in Chicago?" Margaret asked Tara before biting into the sandwich. "I really enjoyed my time in Chicago; it gave me the opportunity to experience almost every situation possible. I have dealt with gun shot wounds stabs from knives, drug overdoses, premature babies, and drug addicted babies." Margaret nodded knowing that a big city like Chicago would give Tara more experience than most doctors if not all doctors at St. Thomas.

She looked at Tara, "That's great; you will fit right in here at St. Thomas." She paused for moment thinking about how to tell Tara that she would be dealing with most of that in a small town like Charming. "Charming might seem like a small town but you would be surprised, we deal with most of those things here."

Margaret leaned closer to Tara and lowered her voice, "There is a motor cycle gang here in Charming they are in here at least a few times a week with an older gentlemen that was in here last week getting treatment for emphysema."

Tara smiled thinking Margaret definitely was an observant woman, "I know about SAMCRO, I use to live here when I was younger, they might look like big bad bikers but for the most part their harmless." Tara hoped that she bought the innocent bikers speech but decided put her at ease.

"When I was a little girl my mother was sick she had cancer, it's the reason I became a doctor. When she died my father couldn't handle it so he drank a lot. I pretty much had to raise myself. Gemma who is married to the President of the club came over to make sure I was being cared for properly, when she had seen that I wasn't she took me in and raised me like her own daughter. She has been a mother to me since I was nine."

Margaret looked at Tara wanting to give her a hug, she thought of the motor cycle gang, club as Tara referred to them or SAMCRO? She wondered what that stood for. "I'm sorry about your mother." Tara nodded, "It still hurts, but Gemma and the club were there for me when my father was dealing with the loss of my mother and she supported me when I wanted to become a doctor. When I wanted to come home because I was home sick, she was there to convince me I was making the right following my dreams by becoming a doctor."

Margaret nodded, "I'm glad you had someone to care for you like that." Tara nodded finishing her lunch, she was about to stand when Margaret spoke, "Can I ask you one thing before we finish the tour" Tara looked at her with a smile, "Sure, what is it?" Margaret leaned in close to Tara again, "What is SAMCRO?"

Tara leaned back and started to laugh, "It's just an abbreviation of the clubs name, and it stands for Sons of Anarchy Motor Cycle Club Redwood Original." Margaret smiled as she gathered her tray and headed for the trash can.

They finished up the tour on the second floor making their way to the maternity ward where Tara would be spending most of her time. "I will introduce you to Kelly and Heather they are the two RN's you will be working with in pediatrics."

Kelly had just finished her rounds in the nursery as she sat at the desk to finish up her paper work before Heather returned with their lunch. The hospital had been short staffed since two nurses and a doctor had left a few months ago moving to the bigger cities.

Heather and Kelly had been working together for eight months on the maternity floor and became good friends; this helped them operate quite well together. Usually one of them would run to the cafeteria while the other covered the patients they would switch through the week, today it was her turn to fill out the paper work and Heather went to get lunch.

Finishing up her paper work she put the folders in the file holder when Heather approached with their lunch. Heather set the salad and drinks on the desk taking a seat in the vacant chair.

"Every go all right?" Heather asked as she opened her salad, Kelly nodded, "Yep every things good, I finished the paper work as well." Heather nodded, "That's great, we should have an easy afternoon with just some check ups."

Kelly nodded taking a bite of her salad, "Oh, I almost forgot." Heather said before taking a drink of her juice. "I ran into Missy in the cafeteria, she seen the new doctor with Margaret."

Kelly put her salad on the desk, "what's she like?" Heather shook her head as she put her juice down, "Don't know she didn't get to meet her but she said that she looked like she was in her mid twenties long dark hair and is kind of hot looking." Heather said the last part with a laugh knowing Missy didn't mind getting down and dirty with a woman from time to time.

Kelly was somewhat surprised, most doctors at St. Thomas were older she must be just out of medical school. This made Kelly smile, maybe they would get a doctor they could hang out and joke around with. Unlike the other doctors here they were old enough to be Kelly and Heathers mother or grandmothers.

She knew that Heather was really hoping for a younger woman that was single so they could go out to the bars together. Unlike Kelly who had grown up in Charming and married her High school sweetheart Brad, Heather was single and wanted someone to go out with so she could meet some hot guys.

"Well I hope she likes to have fun at least maybe she knows a lot of hot guys." Heather said before taking another bite of her salad. Kelly laughed at her comment, "It's not that bad is it?" Heather nodded, "Yes, I haven't had a date in months. Around the time we lost the other nurses, I haven't had any time or the energy."

Kelly nodded, she knew the feeling most nights when she got home she was so tired she could barley stay awake, most night she was falling asleep on the couch while Brad watched TV. "If it gets any worse I'm going to take my car to that biker shop for an oil change on Friday and see if I can find anything I like."

Kelly shook her head, "you don't want to do that, trust me." Heather had no idea what the Sons of Anarchy were capable of but Kelly knew from eye witness. She went to school with two of them, they were a grade ahead of her but her locker was across the hall from one of them.

Jackson Teller was always there making out with his girlfriend Tara Knowles while Opie Winston was talking to Donna Carpenter in between classes. Sometimes Kelly would imagine it was her that Jackson was wrapped up in a passionate kiss with before she met Brad.

Kelly had witnessed Jackson Teller getting into fights with people that just looked at Tara the wrong way, Opie was more of the gentle giant type who just scared people by looking at them because he was so big. Jackson Teller was a man of action that usually ended with his fist in someone's face.

Heather looked at Kelly, "Why not, some of those guys are hot especially that blond with long hair. He was in here checking on that older guy with the denim vest." Kelly finished her bite of salad, "Trust me I went to school with that guy you think is hot and his friend you wouldn't be able to handle that kind of life."

Kelly paused for a moment, "Besides he has a girlfriend or a wife, hell he probably has both." She knew that Tara moved away for college since she didn't see her with Jackson about a year after she graduated. "Really, how do you know that?" Heather asked taking another bite.

"I went to school with Jackson and Opie, they both had girlfriends Jackson dated Tara Knowles she was really smart I think she left for college and Opie Winston dated Donna Carpenter. I see the two of them around town they have two kids."

Heather took a drink, "Oh well a girl can dream" She set her drink down as they both had finished lunch taking the empty containers and tossing them in the trash, the elevator dinged announcing someone had arrived. Heather tuned to see Margaret Murphy and another woman who looked to be in her mid twenties with long dark brown or black hair, she was pretty like Missy said.

Heather made her way back to the desk where Kelly was getting her chart ready for check ups. "Hey Margaret is here with the new doctor she is pretty like Missy said." Kelly looked to the end of the hall seeing Margaret and the new doctor.

"Oh my god! I know her." Heather looked at Kelly who had a shocked expression on her face. "You know the new doctor?" Kelly looked from where Margaret and Tara were talking to Missy over at Heather and smiled, "Yes, and so do you. I just told you about her."

Heather looked confused, "The only thing you told me about was that you went to school with that hot blonde biker and his friend." Kelly nodded, "Yes and their girlfriends, well that woman over there with Margaret is Jackson Tellers girlfriend, or she use to be that's Tara Knowles"

Heather looked from Kelly over to where Margaret and Tara were standing, so this was Jackson Teller's girlfriend. She was attractive with long dark brown almost black hair a slender build with full lips and a nice rack, hell she would even take a go with that between the sheets. They were making their way over to them; Heather looked at Kelly, "Is this going to be a good thing?"

Kelly smiled and gave her a nod, "Yes, just don't mention that you think Jackson is hot, she beat some girl's ass for making out with him by her locker." Heathers eyes almost shot out of her head. "What!" She said but it was too late for Kelly to respond the new doctor and their Chief Administrator had arrived.

Tara and Margaret were heading towards the service desk on the second floor when Missy one of the ER nurses came out of the room. Margaret wanted to introduce them but wanted to wait until they made it to the second floor where Tara would be doing most of her work. "Hello Nurse Kline, I want you to meet Dr. Tara Knowles, she is our new pediatrics surgeon."

Missy smiled at her, "Hello Dr. Knowles it nice too meet you." Tara returned her smile, Thank you, it's nice too me you as well Ms. Kline. Missy turned to Margaret, "Everything is ok for Ms. Adams surgery, and I was just reviewing the procedure with her." Margaret smiled, "Thank you Ms. Kline, we don't want to keep you." She nodded looking at Tara again almost checking her out before she turned to leave. Margaret and Tara continued to the service desk where two nurses were talking with curious expressions as if they were talking about her. Tara smiled, this should be fun.

As Tara and Margaret approached the desk Tara herd one of the woman almost shout "What!" when their eyes met hers and Margaret's. "Hello Mrs. Murphy." The blonde said rising from her chair.

"Hello Mrs. Spencer, Ms. Mitchell. This is Dr. Tara Knowles the new pediatrics surgeon from Chicago." Tara looked at the two RN's with a smile and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you." She said shaking Kelly's hand. Tara studied her closely; she had seen this girl before but couldn't place it. Releasing her hand she looked at Heather who had a kind smile as she took her hand while shaking Heathers hand she noticed she was also checking her out, she almost had to laugh, the guys would love these girls she thought especially Tig. God don't go there she thought, wouldn't want to scar the poor girl for life.

After their introductions they talked about procedures around the maternity ward and some of the patients when Margaret interrupted them, "Ladies, Dr. Knowles and I need to finish up the tour, when we are finished she can spend the rest of her time getting to know the inner workings of the maternity ward."

They nodded as Tara followed Margaret down the hall towards the operating rooms, once inside Margaret showed Tara the staging area, disinfectant sinks to scrub in and waiting area for family. Tara noticed they were pretty much the same just size and layout was different from Chicago.

When they finished the second floor they made they way back to the first floor towards Margaret's office they stopped a few doors from hers as she took a key and opened a door which was an office with a desk one chair on one side and a pair on the other side, she wondered who's office this was?

Margaret turned to Tara, "This will be your office, I'm not sure you will spend much time in it but its here when you need it." She handed Tara the key as she closed the door making her way back to Margaret's office where Tara gathered her bag and lab coats as Margaret handed her two name tags and a badge with her picture ID on it clipped to a lanyard.

"This is your time card as well as you're ID; you must wear these at all times." Tara took the badge and put it over her head like a necklace putting on one of the lab coats. Margaret took a seat at her desk, "Were done for the day, if you want to spend some time with your RN's and get everything situated in your office your more than welcome, and we will see you back here at 9am tomorrow. Don't worry about clocking in for today it's been taken care of."

Tara smiled, "Thank you Margaret, I need to put these in my locker and drop off a few things in my office then I want to spend time with Kelly and Heather. I want to get to know them and see how they work together, see how I can help" Margaret smiled, "I know you'll be great."

Tara left Margaret's office heading down the hall she stopped to drop off her other lab coat in her office and made her way to the girls locker room where she put her scrubs, once she had taken care of that she went to the elevators pressing the second floor. While in the elevator she was trying to remember where she had seen Kelly, it had to be somewhere here in Charming she thought as the doors opened.

Tara took in her surrounds as she made her way back to the service desk where Kelly was sitting at the desk typing something on the computer, she looked up as Tara approached, "Hi there, I thought I would spend the rest of my day getting to know how you run things up here." Kelly smiled as she finished up the paper work clicking print with the mouse making her way over to the copy machine.

"That would be great, I'm sure Margaret gave you the abbreviated version." Tara nodded, "Yea, but I know the RN's usually have a system that works for them, I would like to get to know how you run thigs since we will be spending endless hours, days and weeks together." Kelly laughed; Tara had a sense of humor.

Kelly motioned for Tara to take the seat next to her behind the desk as she put the papers in a folder setting them on the top counter of the desk. "It's been hectic around here the last few months, but now that you're here it should settle down, and I was told that three more RN's are starting next week."

Tara looked around, "How many RN's do you have up here?" "There are four of us up here, Jenny and Tracy work the second half the day and Heather and I work the first half. Usually from 6am-6pm" Tara smiled, "That was similar to what we did in Chicago." Kelly looked at Tara for a minute as Heather came out of a patient's room placing a folder in the holder.

"Hey how's it going, did you enjoy your day with the wicked witch?" Heather said taking a seat on the desk. Tara smiled, "It wasn't too bad, is she a problem?" Kelly shook her head, "No not that bad, but she is very anal when it comes to paper work. That's why Heather and I take turns with the paper work and the other checks in the patients for the doctors."

Tara nodded, "They don't have someone to do that for you?" Heather and Kelly shook their heads, "Welcome to St. Thomas." Kelly said as Heather laughed. "Did Margaret get you everything you need, pens, paper, note pads?" Tara shook her head.

"Come with us." Heather said as she hoped down from her seat on the desk as Kelly was also on her feet, Tara stood as they made they way to the elevator. Entering Heather pressed the first floor button. She turned to Tara, "They put all the good stuff in the first floor supply room.

The elevator doors opened and they made their way down the hall where Tara got her lab coats and scrubs, they took a left instead of a right as Kelly pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

They entered the room where they were shelves of office supplies; Kelly grabbed a few things handing them to Tara. "What will you need?" Tara looked around the room, "Pens, a notebook a clip board and a scrip pad." Kelly grabbed the supplies handing them to Tara grabbing some more printer paper and some ink.

They made their way back to the elevators as they stood waiting for them to arrive, Tara finally figured out where she had seen Kelly, it was in high school she was sure that Kelly had a locker near hers. The elevator arrived as they entered pressing the button for the second floor.

Tara looked at Kelly, "You went to Charming High School didn't you?" Kelly nodded her head; "Yes" She looked at Heather who nodded her head to encourage her to say it. Kelly looked at Tara who was wearing a smirk like she was just waiting for the question.

Kelly gathered her courage, "Your Tara Knowles, you dated Jackson Teller the biker." Tara gave a chuckle as she looked at Kelly, "Yes, that was me. You remember me?" Kelly nodded her head, "Yeah I knew from the moment I seen you with Margaret, but I didn't want to say anything in front of her. Incase you were trying to keep a low profile."

Tara laughed, "There is no such thing as low profile in Charming." Kelly and Heather were laughing as the doors opened they made their way back to the desk. They took their seats as Heather just had to know, "So how does the doctor end up with the biker?"

Tara looked at Kelly and Heather, "Well it's complicated and maybe one day I will tell you the story." She said with a smile, "Didn't you get into a fight with some girl at school for making out with Jackson?" Tara looked at Kelly not sure how to respond, "Yes, Jax and I had a bit of a problem when we were starting our relationship, I was just simply reminding her that he was mine."

They looked at Tara with a bit of shocked expression as they weren't sure how to proceed, Tara decided for them, "It's like I said things with Jax and I started out a bit problematic but after that our relationship was great once we figured things out."

Kelly was wondering what that meant, "Are you two still together?" Tara nodded, "Yes, but we took a break when I left to go to San Diego and later Loyola in Chicago since I would be gone for six years there was no point pretending a long term relationship was going to work. We had agreed to see other people and we both did that."

"That doesn't bother either of you?" Tara shook her head, "Jax belongs to me and I too him." They both nodded and got on with showing Tara the inner working of the second floor at St. Thomas.

The guys had finished up the last room on the list as they moved the items to the garage for Tara to decide what she wanted to keep and what she wanted tossed out. "Are you going to pick Tara up from the hospital Jax?"

Jax set the cabinet down that Opie carried with him to the garage, Jax nodded "Yeah I was planning on it." Gemma smiled "Ok are you going to stop at the club house after?" Jax looked at Gemma, "Yeah we have a few things to discuss with the club, and then I want to spend some time with her."

"Well I'm going to finish up here then head to the club house, you better get moving she get off in ten minutes." Jax smiled as headed out the garage to his bike passing the guys on the way.

"Hey where are you going?" Clay called to Jax, "To pick Tara up from work, then we are headed back to the club house. We need to discuss a few things." Clay nodded as Jax started up his bike and tore out of the drive.

Clay looked over at Gemma, "Do you know what that is about?" Gemma shook her head, "Jax just told me that Tara and him had something they wanted to discuss with us and they would do that when they got to the club house.

Jax pulled into the main lot of St. Thomas Hospital and shut off his bike heading towards the entrance. After walking through the entire first floor he decided to head to the second floor hoping to find her there.

Jax entered the elevator pressing the button for the second as the doors closed and the elevator began to rise. When the door opened he looked around the hospital spotting her sitting at the service desk talking to two other girls. He smiled making his way to her.

Tara had just met the two other RN's for the second part of the day when they were getting ready to gather up there things and head home, Heather looked to the elevators spotting the blonds biker, "Tara I think your ride is here."

Tara looked to the elevators spotting Jax as he made his way towards her, "That's Jax, I will see you tomorrow." She smiled gathering up her supplies and made her way around the desk as Jax was waiting for her.

She leaned up on her toes and kissed him, Jax smiled at her as he put his arm over her shoulders kissing her on the temple they made their way to the elevators. The girls watched their exchange, looking at each other Kelly spoke first, "Ok your right, he is hot!" Heather nodded in agreement.

As Jax and Tara stood in the elevators she looked up at him, "How did every thing go at the house?" Jax looked down at her, "Good we got all the rooms finished and put everything we weren't sure about in the garage for you to look at."

Tara smiled as the elevator doors opened as she made her way to her office where she placed her office supplies and her lab coat while Jax waited by the door. Once she was finished she locked the door and they made their way to the parking lot.

When they arrived at the bike Jax handed Tara a helmet as she put it on Jax got on the bike while Tara climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around his torso. Jax started the bike as it roared to life Tara smiled as she loved this part of the ride Jax put it in gear and they headed for the clubhouse.

Jax loved riding his bike, it was the one time he felt free from all the pressures that go with being the heir to the thrown. He loved the feel of the wind on his face, the vibration of the engine and the force of acceleration when he hit the throttle.

Today was different with Tara on the back of the bike, he felt alive as they rode through town getting glances from the local's that were walking the sidewalks from shop to shop. Jax wanted to continue their ride but he knew the rest of the club was waiting for them at TM.

Jax pulled the bike into TM and parked in his spot between Clay and Tig shutting off the bike they climbed off removing their helmets. Tara handed Jax her helmet as Jax placed his on the brake handle he looked to Tara. "Ready to do this?" Tara nodded as they made their way to the clubhouse.

Gemma made her way over to them when they entered the clubhouse wrapping Tara in her arms, "How was work?" Tara smiled, "It was good" Gemma smiled as she looked at Clay who nodded towards the table.

"Ok let's get started" Clay and the rest of the guys made their way inside the room as Gemma and Tara followed. The guys made room for the woman between Clay and Jax where two chairs had been set up.

Taking their seats Jax looked at Tara and then at Clay who spoke first, "Alright why don't you fill us in on what's going on." He said lighting up a cigar. Jax was holding Tara's hand as she gave it a little squeeze for encouragement he began.

"Last night Tara and I had a discussion about the last six years, we both made some bad decisions with our personal lives and that could have an effect on the club." Gemma looked at Clay she could tell he did not like where this was going.

Jax continued, "You all know about Wendy and the mistakes I made." They all nodded and a few even laughed. "Well it would seem I'm not the only one who makes bad decisions." He looked at Tara and smiled thinking back to their conversation last night, "Tara told me we don't make good decisions with the opposite sex when we are apart."

"Well no shit!" Clay said as the table erupted in laughter while Tara and Jax didn't quite share in the humor. Once they finished Clay motioned for them to continue. Jax looked to Tara and gave her a nod.

Tara took a deep breath and continued, "It was hard for me when I left Charming, I was so busy with school that I didn't really date while I was in San Diego. When I left for Chicago for medical school I was so busy with my studies I only went on a few dates."

She looked around the table trying to gather courage for the next part as Jax squeezed her hand lightly to encourage her. She continued on, "While I was finishing up medical school I started my internship at Chicago Presbyterian. During that time I met a guy who was visiting a friend who had been shot."

Tara glanced at Jax who nodded his head for her to continue, "He asked me if I would like to get coffee, I agreed since it was in the hospital cafeteria. We just talked about his friend and his recovery that day. Over the next few weeks we would talk when he was visiting his friend."

Tara continued on, "The last day his friend was in the hospital he asked me out to dinner which I accepted." She looked around the table to judge their reactions and found no discontent so she continued, "While on our date we discussed our lives and occupations. I didn't mention you guys." She said before they could ask, "Since he already knew I was a doctor we talked about his profession."

Tara paused for the courage to get out the next line, "He is a cop." The table was silent for a minute as Tara looked up at Clay who jut sat there a little stunned. Clay leaned forward and set his cigar in the tray. "I'm sorry baby girl, but my hearing must not be what it once was because I could have sworn you said he is a cop."

Tara nodded looking down at her hands in shame; she was embarrassed about the situation. "Yes he is a cop, but that's not the worst part." Clay let out a breath and ran his hands over his face trying to wash away what he just heard. "Alright let's hear the worst part."

Tara continued on, "When we first started dating everything was fine, but after a few weeks he started to change. He would show up at the hospital wanting to see me brining flowers as an excuse. He would be in my apartment when I wasn't there using the excuse he wanted to surprise me." He became possessive wanting to know where I was at all times, shit like that."

"When I tried to end the relationship he would argue with me trying to make me feel guilty about not spending any time with him or saying that it would get better he just had a bad week at work. When I finally ended the relationship he got angry and abusive."

"What the hell do you mean he got abusive, did he hit you?" Tara was still looking at the table just nodded as the table erupted in anger, "He's a dead man", "I will kill him for even touching you." "I will gut the bastard myself." Tig was the last one to say.

Tara gave him a smile thanking him for the statement, "When he wouldn't except that I didn't want to see him anymore I went to the police to get a restraining order, but was denied the first two times." The guys just shook their heads unable to believe the police wouldn't even do anything because it was one of their own, and justice for all my ass. Clay thought.

"I was able to obtain a restraining order from the third police station I went to, but I knew that wouldn't stop him so I got a gun an a permit just too be safe." The guys nodded at this statement, when you can't get help you take it upon yourself to get things done, they taught her well.

Tara continued, "About a week after that I found out I was pregnant, I know that I wasn't going to keep it, I didn't want anything that was going to bind me to that psycho. The problem is he found out, probably by using his badge. He came over to my house a few days after trying to make me feel guilty about it and trying to get me to come back to him. When I refused he hit me, when he turned around to get something I ran to the bathroom and climbed out the window, I ran to a friend's house where I stayed until I could come up with a plan to get away from him."

Tara paused for a moment looking at Jax, he smiled letting her know it was going to be alright, "I told the hospital my situation so they would know I didn't want to see him if he turned up looking for me. I talked to my adviser to see if I could transfer somewhere else when he asked if I had a preference I told him Charming California. So I stayed at my friends until the arrangements went through, once they did I jumped on a plane and here I am."

The guys just sat there stunned at what Tara had just told them looking at one another then to Tara and Jax. Before they could speak Tara had to let them know the worst part.

"He will come after me at some point by using his badge, he can trace my phone, get my records on his computer, where I went to school the house I live in."

Clay thought for a moment and came up with a quick plan, "Juice get Tara a phone." Juice got up and went to the cabinet pulling out a cell he placed it in front of her on the table and returned to his seat. "Use this from now on until this is over." Tara took the phone and placed it in her bag.

"I will go to the station and talk to Unser tomorrow so we can ahead of this." Clay said as he was forming a plan but before he could continue Tara interrupted him. "His name is Joshua Kohn." Tara looked around the table stopping at Clay she looked directly into his eyes. "He is an ATF agent." "Fuck!"

Clay looked at Gemma, "Those are your kids." He shook his head, what the hell were they going to do now?

"I never told him anything about the club or any of you guys, he seen my crow and I told him that I got it when I graduated high school because I love the bird."

"He never notice Jax's name but if he does some research he can find out we were arrested a few times and make the connection. Then he will look into the club use your past against you."

The guys were looking around the table not sure how to proceed, "Knowing how Joshua thinks he can use guns as the reason he is here, saying they arrested someone with a gun and it lead him here."

"Do you think that's what he will do?" Jax asked for the rest of them, Tara nodded, "He won't come after the club but I think he will use the guns for a reason to come after Jax when he finds out we are together."

"Let him come after me, I will kill that asshole for even touching you." Tara was happy to hear Jax statement but worried about what he will do to Kohn. "Jax you can't do that Kohn is crazy but he also is dangerous and an ATF agent."

They looked at Clay, "What do you want to do Pres." Bobby said I'm sure they all had an idea but they had to be smart about this. "I will talk to Unser give him the heads up about a visit form the ATF." He looked at Tara, "I know you wont like this baby girl, but you are not allowed to go anywhere without one of us."

Tara was about to object when Jax put his hand on her shoulder, "Clay is right Tara if Kohn is in town he will be watching you and waiting for his moment to strike." The guys nodded in agreement.

"When I'm not with Tara I think we should have Half Sack watch her." The guys were ok with that if Jax was. "Jax do you think this is really necessary?" Tara asked as she didn't want anyone else on Kohn list.

"Yes it is until we have this taken care of" Before Tara could respond Clay put a stop to it, "You just came back to us and we will not be loosing the Princess to some whack job ATF agent with some vendetta."

Tara knew when to give up and she did nodding her head in agreement, "Ok until this is settled I will agree to have Kip with me when Jax is unavailable."

"Ope could you go and get Half Sack we have a job for him." Clay said relighting his cigar.

When Opie returned with Half Sack he took his seat and Clay pointed to the chair behind Jax and Tara for him to sit.

"We have a job for you Sack and it's rather important." Half Sack glanced around the table wondering what he would be doing. Clay looked at Half Sack"There is an ATF agent that is obsessed with Tara we think he will be coming after her, until this is taken care of you will be looking after her when she isn't here or at home with Jax."

Half Sack sat there for a moment taking what Clay had just said in, this was big, not some bullshit job like cleaning up after a party or sweeping out the garage. He was worried and honored at the same time, Jax was entrusting him to protect the most important person too him. He would not let Jax down; he would gut that fucking ATF agent if he came near Tara.

Jax was looking at Half Sack waiting for him to workout what they had asked of him, after a moment he nodded, "Yeah, I can do that." Jax smiled as he nodded his head letting Half Sack know that he appreciated it.

"Juice I want to know everything you can get on Joshua Kohn ATF agent by tomorrow morning. That will give us an advantage." Juice was up and heading to his computer to do some work as the rest of them stood and left the room.

Jax wanted to get Tara home and spend some time with her away from the chaotic life that seemed to follow them no matter where they go. She was talking to Gemma who was making sure that Tara was going to be ok with everything going on.

"Everything is going to be ok the club will handle it, I'm glad you told Jax and the club. Your not alone in this fight Tara, but even so you need to be protected incase Josh comes after you." Tara nodded her head knowing Gemma was right. "I know, I have a berretta at the house I use to carry it when I was in Chicago."

Gemma smiled, they did teach her well, "That's good baby girl, I will be over tomorrow morning to take you to work, and your car should be ready after you get out."

Jax and Tara made their way over to his bike, strapping on their helmets they got on the bike as Jax pulled out of TM's lot and headed home.

Once they arrived home Tara checked the refrigerator and cabinets to see what Gemma had purchased from the store and decided on chicken and rice. She pulled out a pan and pot filled it with some water as Jax took a seat at the kitchen table.

Once they were finished eating Tara was cleaning up the plates as Jax took a beer out of the fridge and opened it. "Do you have Saturday off?" Tara nodded he head, "Yeah I'm off Saturday and Sunday then I'm going to be working a few nights from 11pm-10am."

Jax smiled, "Good cause I want to take you somewhere on Saturday just me and you" Tara smiled as she placed the pan in the drying rack, "That sounds good, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Jax shook his head, "No, but I can tell you that you will like it." Tara smiled, "Alright I guess I will just be surprised then." She tossed the towel on the counter and went over to Jax as he wrapped his arms around her. "What do you want to do now?" Jax asked as he kissed the top of Tara's head.

She smiled up at him, "I was thinking about taking a shower." Jax released her as she stepped back and headed for the bathroom. Jax was just about to take a drink of his bear when Tara called over her shoulder, "Care to join me?" Jax smiled setting his bear down and heading for the bathroom almost in a run.

To Be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Crow

 **Aerosmith-Angel** _(Baaaaabyyyyy your my angel... Come and save me tonight...Your my angel, come and make me alright_

Tara entered the bathroom opening the shower door she turned the water on as she herd Jax making his way down the hall. She adjusted the temperature of the water and once satisfied she shut it off so it would be ready afterwards shutting the door she turned around where Jax was leaning against the bathroom sink.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it bringing it over her head as she tossed it to the side, Jax did the same with his shirt tossing it next to Tara's as he took a step closer to her.

Tara took a step closing the distance between them, "Just so you know Jax you are mine, understand?" Jax nodded his head not sure what else to do. "That means no more Crow Eaters, no club hang around chicks looking for a night with the Prince."

Jax took another step forward as he nodded his head agreeing to her request; "You had eight years to do anyone you wanted, too get it out of your system so to speak." Jax nodded taking another step closer to her.

"Were not kids anymore Jax and I won't put up with it" She looked him in the eyes, "You know what I'm capable of doing." Jax nodded that's what he loved about Tara, she called him on his bull shit when all the other girls were just happy to be with the Prince of Charming. "Tara I know first hand what you're capable of, and I have no interest in any of those girls."

He took another step closer as Tara did the same, they were with in arms reach of each other now. "I waited eight years for this and I sure as hell am not going to fuck it up, I do however want to fuck you at this moment." Tara reached around and unclasps her bra letting it fall off her shoulders and down her arms tossing it by the shirt she had discarded earlier.

Jax eyes fell to her breast they looked the same as they always had, pale with pink areoles with long firm nipples. The one difference he noticed is they seemed to have grown since she was eighteen, when he looked up too see she was wearing her secret smirk waiting for him to say something.

"Have they….." Tara nodded her head slightly, "Yeah I had a growth spurt when I was in San Diego." Jax smiled as he enjoyed the view of her breast the fullness of them, closing the distance that was between them wrapping her in his arms as he went for her lips.

Tara was startled by the move but soon recovered as she granted his tongue excess to her mouth. Her hands moved up his arms and into his hair as their kiss became frantic. Jax moved his hands from Tara's waist up her stomach to her breast, as he ran each hand over her nipples he pinched them casing her to moan as they deepened their kiss.

He broke their kiss and started down her neck kissing and licking his way to her breast taking her nipple in his mouth he bit down lightly as he pinched the other causing Tara to moan again as she felt the pleasure shoot down her body directly to her pussy as she felt the juices start to build.

Jax moved his hands down her torso as he kept his mouth on her nipple flicking his tongue over it rapidly, his hands found the top button of her jeans and popped it open. Moving the zipper down his hands moved to her hips as he slid his fingers in the belt loops sliding them down her legs.

His mouth broke contact from her breast as he stood back allowing her to step out of her jeans as she pushed them over to her shirt and bra with her foot as Jax took the opportunity to undo his jeans in record time he tossed them to the side as he wrapped Tara in his arms his mouth was on her neck in an instant.

His hands moved down her body to her breast again as he took one in his hand and started to squeeze her breast gently while his other hand trailed down her torso between her legs he ran his hand over her panties applying slight pressure to her clit and down her folds where he could feel the wetness already soaking through.

Tara moaned in his mouth while one hand was in Jax's hair the other trailed down his body and over his boxers where she felt his cock standing at attention she wrapped her hand around the base and started to stroke him through his boxers.

Tara continued to stoke him while Jax slipped his hand down her panties through her pubic hair and to her clit where he started to rub in circles with his thumb while his index finger started to slide up and down through her slick folds where he could feel the juices running out of her.

Tara getting worked over by Jax released her grip of his cock and threw her head back, "Oh god Jax, yeah just like that." She cried as Jax slide his finger inside her slick folds first to the second knuckle then all the way to the base.

Tara slid her hand inside his boxers and grabbed his cock starting to stroke him up and down as she slid her finger over the tip collecting his pre cum removing her hand from his boxers she brought her hand up to her mouth where she licked the cum off her finger while Jax was rubbing her clit with two fingers.

Tara's legs were starting to give out as she felt her orgasm building, she was barley holding on when Jax inserted two fingers while rubbing her clit sending her over the edge, "Jax I'm going to cum." Jax curled his fingers hitting her g spot as her juices started to flow Jax felt her juices run down his fingers.

Jax removed his hand as Tara dropped to her knees taking his shorts down in the process, taking his cock with her hand she licked the tip taking his pre cum on the tip of her tongue as she took the head in her mouth swirling her tongue around and sliding it down her throat and back out again.

Jax threw his head back in pleasure, "Jesus Tara that feels amazing." She tighten her grip taking him in inch by inch to the base sliding him all the way down her throat and back to the tip as she rolled her tongue around the head.

Jax was about to loose it if he didn't stop her soon, he put his hands on her head, "Babe I'm going to blow if you don't stop." Just to fuck with him she slid his cock all the way back down her throat and started to hum as Jax's body started to convulse sending him over the edge as he shot his load down her throat.

Tara could taste the hot salty liquid as it slid down her throat she slid his cock out of her mouth stopping at the head as she started to suck getting the last few drops she licked the tip and removed it looking up with a smile.

"What did you want?" Jax just smiled at her as he bent down and picked her up taking her over to the sink he set her on the counter and spread her legs wide bending down so he was eye level with her pussy, he looked up at her as he leaned into her.

Taking his hand he placed it on her clit and started to apply pressure as he rolled his thumb in a circular motion he slid his tongue from the bottom to the top of her entrance causing Tara to cry out, "Oh my god Jax that feels fucking fantastic, Ooooooh Yes! Like that." Jax continued licking at her slick folds tasting the liquid that had gathered from stimulating her earlier. He slid one finger in and started sliding it in and out of her opening. Jax started to pick up speed as he dipped his tongue into her opening while rubbing her clit sending her over the edge, "I'm cumming Jax, Oooooooh shit!" Jax could taste the liquid on his tongue as Tara threw her head back screaming his name as she found her release.

After she had regained her senses she pulled Jax up to her and wrapped her arms around Jax's neck pulling him close with a kiss, their kiss deepened as Jax ran his hands up her sides resting them under her breast.

Tara's hand traveled down his body as she reached his cock which had regained it's steel like structure she began to stroke him slowly, she needed to feel Jax inside her now, as she brought him up level to her entrance scooting forward on the counter.

Jax looked down at her with a question on his face Tara responded, "I'm on the pill, don't worry about it." She pulled him forward as the tip of his cock slipped through the dripping wet entrance as he called out, "Oh shit babe you feel fucking fantastic." He started to pump into her each time sliding deeper and deeper as he was all the way in he paused for a moment.

Tara was feeling frustrated so she bit down on his shoulder, "Fuck me Jackson!" She said as he pulled all the way out and slammed into her full force then started sliding in and out at a steady pace as Tara threw her head back in ecstasy, "Yeah baby like that, oh god Jackson faster!" She shouted as he picked up speed pulling her closer so he could get the proper angle on her g-spot.

Tara could feel her orgasm build lifting her higher and higher as her body began to coil ready to burst, "I'm going to cum Jackson, harder, harder!" Jax picked up his speed as he was about to blow like mount fucking Vesuvius.

Tara threw her head back as her orgasm ripped through her body, "I'm Cumming Jackson, oh god yes!" Jax could feel her juices running down his shaft onto his balls as he shot his load deep inside her. "Holly fuck Tara!" he said as his cock was pumping his seed deep inside her.

Tara could feel his cum filling her up as it mixed with hers, she brought his head to her lips and kissed him passionately. God she had missed her man, Jax returned the kiss feeling her passion and knowing she was thinking about how much she had missed their love.

Soon they broke their kiss as Jax slid out of her grabbing the towel by the sink and wiped his dick off placing the towel between Tara's legs as she took it and began to wipe herself clean as she could feel their love nectar dripping off her lips.

Once she was done she tossed the towel by her other discarded cloths and hoped off the counter making her way to the shower pulling open the door she turned it back on checking the water that had gone cold she turned the knob all the way up and stepped inside as Jax joined her under the water.

Tara stood under the shower head as the water washed away the sweat and body fluids of their love making. Jax picked up the body wash and squeezed some in his hands he rubbed them together to make a thick lather and began washing Tara's shoulders and back.

Tara felt Jax's hands rub her shoulders and then her back down to the spot above her ass where his crow sat. He rubbed small circles over his crow happy that Tara didn't have it removed.

He poured some more body wash in his hands and ran his hands over her ass and down each leg back up her body to her shoulders. He pulled her out from under the shower head and applied more body wash this time he put his hands on her collar bone and trailed them over her breast rubbing them in his hands and squeezing her nipples.

Tara threw her head back to his chest as he ran his hands down her stomach to her hips where he rubbed up and down making his way to her pelvis he ran his hands through her pubic hair and to her clit.

Tara let out a moan as Jax took the body wash applying more he went between her legs rubbing the soap all over her pussy as he played with her folds for a moment then descended down her legs much to Tara's disappointment.

When Jax was finished he got the shampoo and dropped some on her head and started to message her scalp as his fingers made their way through her hair she threw her head back into his chest.

Once finished Jax nudged her under the water to rinse the soap off her body, when she was done she grabbed the body wash and smiled, "My turn." She placed some in her hand and ran her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders.

She came back down to his abs tracing the lines with her finger as she smiled she came up his sides and down each arm. She took some more body wash and went down each leg too his feet around his calves up to his thighs.

Grabbing the body wash she squeezed more into her hand looking up at Jax from her knees she rubbed them together creating a lather and her hands went to his cock as she ran her hands through his pubic hair to the base she started to stroke him.

She ran one hand along his shaft and the other over and under his balls while she started to pick up her pace stroking him as she ran her fingers over the head and down the inner base of his shaft.

When she figured he was all worked up and clean she stood up and nudged him under the shower head with a smile, "All done, now rinse off." Jax just stood there shaking his head, he knew what she was doing and it wasn't going to work.

He stepped under the shower washing the soap off his body, once finished they got out of the shower grabbing a towel they dried themselves. Tara made her way to her bedroom and gathered a tank top a pair of panties along some yoga pants.

Jax came in just wearing boxer shorts as he watched Tara get dressed, after her long day she was ready to get some sleep. When she was finished she climbed into bed as Jax joined her wanting to get some rest as well.

* * *

Jax herd his phone go off just 2 hours later as he grabbed it off the night stand, "Yea" "Hey we just found out from Jurry that the Myans are in Nevada for some meeting, were going to move on the warehouse tonight." Jax looked at the clock it was just after midnight, "Ok I will be at the clubhouse in twenty minutes." He looked at Tara who was sound asleep next to him, Clay continued, "Half Sack is on his way over."

"Once he gets here I will be on my way." He hung up the phone and wrapped his arm around Tara "Hey babe" He nudged her lightly "Hmmm" She said barley awake, "I need to head to the clubhouse to take care of some business." "Hmmm, hmmm." She said sounding like ok.

He removed his arms and crawled out of bed to put on his jeans and shirt, once he was dress he leaned downed and kissed her cheek. "Be careful." She said barley audible as he smiled, "I will, Half Sack will be over to watch the place, he will be in the living room." She nodded letting him know she herd him.

He made his way to the living room flicking on some lights as he entered the kitchen picking up his shoes taking a seat on the sofa he waited for Half Sack. While he was waiting he went out on the front steps and had a smoke. Looking around the neighborhood he wondered if Kohn was watching Tara and him right now hiding in the bushes or a tree nearby.

Shaking his head he took another drag as he heard Sacks Harley coming down the road. He flicked the cigarette down and stepped on it as Sack pulled in the drive. "Hey, I turned on the lights to the living room. Tara's sleeping."

Half Sack nodded, "Ok" Jax got on his bike and put on his helmet, "Call me if anything happens, I should be back in two hours." He started his bike and headed for the clubhouse as Half Sack went inside and took a seat on the couch picking up a magazine flipping through it.

Jax pulled into TM as the rest of the guys were gathered at the picnic table; he parked his bike and made his way into the clubhouse to get a vest. He wasn't about to head off to a Myan owned property without a Kevlar vest. When he went back outside Clay was sitting in the chair as Bobby, Tig, Juice, Chibs and Opie were sting on the bench. "Are we ready?" Clay nodded as he stood he handed Jax the back pack.

"You and Opie are in charge of the boom." Jax took the bag and swung it over his shoulder as they made their way to the van. Clay and Juice were in the front while the rest of them pilled in the back for the trip to Oakland.

They pulled up to Mecalva Industries a cover for Salazar and the Myans drug business. They all jumped out of the van and made their way to the fence as Chibs pulled out a pair of wire cutters and got to work.

Once they were inside they made their way to the biggest building were they would start their search as the other two buildings were smaller which were probably a shipping building and the other an office.

They reached the door as Tig pulled out the lock picks and went to work on the locked door while the rest were the look outs. Tig had the lock picked in seconds as they entered the building and started searching for the guns.

They split up in pairs as Jax noticed an old classic low rider that was parked in the front. Clay and Tig spotted some wooden crates that would be ideal for storing AK's and opened the crate while Chibs and Bobby spotted some identical crates a few feet away.

They popped it open and found candles with packing straw, pulling out the candles they spotted the AK's underneath. "Found them." Tig called as he pulled one out, "And I've got the rest over here." Chibs called as Jax and Opie came over to take a closer look.

"Alright let's get these loaded in the van, Jax and Opie blow this place to hell." Jax and Opie nodded as they made their way to the center of the warehouse. Jax placed the bag on the floor and opened it starting to pull out the dynamite, wires and base while Opie stared to wire it up.

Just as they were finishing up Tig called out, "We've got company" He made his way back to them as Clay came in. "We ready to get the hell out of here?" Jax grabbed the bag and started for the door. "How many are there Tig?"

"Looked like 3 or 4." They made their way to the door, "Jax and Opie your with me, Tig go and make sure Bobby and Chibs got everything loaded up and we'll meet you and Juice at the van." They made their way out the door as Tig cut left while Clay, Jax and Opie headed the opposite way to draw the Myan's attention.

They stopped by a stack of skids and looked around the corner where 3 Myans were standing. "We need to take them out" Clay said as he was about to make his move Jax grabbed his shoulder, "I got an idea, I will draw them over to this side you and Opie be ready.

Jax grabbed a blanket off a stack of skids and wrapped it around him as he started to stumble like he was drunk and made his way towards the Myans, "When your bladders full you got to take a piss."

The Myans that were waiting for the others to get back noticed a drunk stumbling around mumbling, "Hey essay, I thought I told you and your drunken buddies not to sleep back here." Jax stopped and acted like he was about to piss on a stack of wooden pallets. "Hey" He hit Jax on the side of the head as Jax swung around with his gun pointed at the Myans while Clay and Opie came up from behind them.

Clay put his gun to the side of his head, "No bang, bang pore pevouir" The Myan's lowered his gun as Opie took it from them. Clay glared at the pair of Myan's "Tell your dirt bag buddy's you fuck with Samcro you get some of this" Clay shot one of the Myans in the throat."

The other Myan dropped to his knees and started praying in Spanish as Jax was about to shoot him he suddenly felt pain in his lower back as he herd two gun shots. Jax fell to the ground spinning around shooting a guy in a hooded sweatshirt that was standing back from the rest of the Myan's they had encountered.

While Jax was distracted the Myan on his knees pulled a knife from around his lower back as Opie shot him in the head with the gun he pulled the dead Myan. Clay and Opie ran over to Jax who was still on the ground in pain.

Jax could feel where both bullets had hit; lucky for him he was wearing a vest. Opie and Clay leaned down, "I'm alright." Opie held out his hand helping Jax to his feet, "I got the vest on." They nodded glad they didn't have to wake Tara her first week back with a dying Jax in tow.

They turned their attention to the guy that shot Jax when Chibs and Tig came running, "I leave you three bad boys alone for one minute and it all goes to shit!" Chibs said taking in the three dead bodies.

Jax made his way over to the hooded guy with Clay as they got a closer look realizing it wasn't a Myan he was a member of the Nords. "Looks like the Myans and the Nords were teaming up. "Must have sucked a lot of brown dick." Tig said trying to figure out what the next move was.

Clay looked around to make sure there were no other enemies, "Alright lets load these guys in the warehouse and blow this place to hell. They nodded and got to work. Once they had moved the bodies they made their way back to the van.

Whenthey were all inside the van Opie took out the detonator handing it to the front for Clay who looked at the warehouse and pressed the button. The building erupted in flames as the bomb was activated as a ball of fire was spotted in the sky. "Let's get out of here." Clay said as Juice hit the accelerator heading back to Charming.

When they had arrived back Jax went right to his bike wanting to get back to Tara as he grabbed his helmet jumping on he made his way home.

When he arrived home he shut off his bike and made his way to the front door of the house. He shut the door and went to the living room where Half Sack was sitting watching TV he looked up when he herd the door shut. "Did you have any problems?" Half Sack looked up and shook his head, "No everything was good, not a sound." Jax nodded, "If you want to stay here instead of going back to the clubhouse you can. Tara has some extra blankets and pillows in the hallway closet."

Half Sack nodded, "Sure if it's ok." Jax nodded; "Yeah its fine since you would need to be back here before nine when she goes into work."Jax made his way to the closet and retrieved a pillow and blanket handing them to Sack. "Tara will be up in a few hours for work try and get some sleep."

Jax made his way to the bedroom where Tara was sound asleep, he took off his kute and his shirt along with the Kevlar vest making sure it was not visible for Tara to see. Taking off his jeans he slid into the bed and wrapped an arm around Tara falling asleep in minutes.

* * *

Tara could hear the alarm going off, she could feel Jax's arm wrapped around her waist as she slid out from under it and turned off the alarm. She turned and looked at Jax who was out cold; he must have got back late last night.

She made her way to the kitchen for some coffee when she noticed Half Sack was sleeping on the couch. She smiled it must have been a real late night; she got a cup of coffee and made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

Once she was finished she went to check on Jax who was still sleeping so she decided to write him a note.

 _"Jax, I didn't want to wake you since it must have been a late night, see you after I get off work. Tara."_

She put the note on the kitchen counter next to the coffee pot so she was sure he would see it and made her way out the door.

Jax finally woke up, checking the alarm it was after 10, he climbed out of bed heading to the bathroom. When he was finished he threw on some clothes and made his way to the kitchen.

He went to get a cup of coffee when he spotted a note, picking it up he noticed Tara's hand writing. _"Jax I didn't want to wake you since it must have been a late night, see you after I get off work. Tara."_

He filled the cup taking the creamer out of the fridge, "Hey where's Tara?" Jax turned around spotting Half Sack making his way to the kitchen. He shook his head, "She left for work already."

Jax mixed in the sugar and took a seat at the kitchen table, "Grab a cup of coffee then you need to head to the hospital." He nodded taking a cup and filling it up. "Sorry Jax I didn't hear her this morning."

Jax smiled, "It's alright, I will be going with you to remind her of the threat from Kohn." Half Sack took a seat at the table, "How did it go last night?" Jax nodded his head, "Good, we got the guns back, ran into a little trouble but everything worked out."

When they were finished they made their way to the hospital so Jax could find out why Tara had left without Half Sack.

They pulled into the lot and went inside making their way over to the elevator, when the elevator arrived on the second floor Jax spotted Tara talking to one of the nurses she was working with when he came to pick her up.

Tara was going over a patients chart with Kelly when she noticed her looking over her shoulder with a smile, "Everything alright Kelly?" She nodded her head, "I think you have some visitors Dr. Knowles."

She turned and spotted Jax and Half Sack standing a few feet away, "Excuse me for a moment Kelly." She turned and made her way towards Jax. "Hey I'm sorry; you were both sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you."

Jax nodded, "It's ok Tara, but we have to be careful about Kohn, he could already be here." Tara nodded in agreement, "I know and I'm sorry, please don't tell Clay or the guys." Jax smiled at her statement, "I won't just be more careful." He turned to Half Sack, "I need to head to TM, and Sack will be staying here with you."

Tara nodded as she leaned up on her toes and gave Jax a kiss, "Ok I will see you tonight when I get off of work." Jax gave her another kiss and made his way to the elevators as Tara looked at Half Sack, "Sorry about that, I totally forgot and you were both out of it this morning when I got up. What time did Jax get back?"

Half Sack smiled as he followed Tara who was heading back to the front desk, "It was around 2:30 this morning." Tara nodded as she set the file on the desk where Heather took it and entered the data on the computer.

Tara looked at Half Sack who was still feeling the effects of last night, "If you want some coffee there's some in the waiting area." She pointed to the room off to the side that held chairs and a table with some magazines and a coffee maker.

He nodded his head, "Thanks Tara, I'll wait in there for you to finish." She nodded as she picked up another chart making her way into a patient's room where Kelly was already doing her check ups.

* * *

Jax pulled into the TM lot and parked his bike, looking to the office door where Gemma was waiting for him. "Everything go ok last night?" Jax nodded as he entered the office taking a seat. "Yeah, we got back late last night so Sack stayed on the couch instead of driving back here and having to come right back." He laughed a little, "Didn't matter anyway since we were both sleeping when Tara had to go into work so she just went by herself."

Jax shook his head, "You know how she gets when everybody thinks she's helpless." Gemma nodded, Tara was never one to sit back and wait for something to happen she would go on the attack. "I guess we have you to thank for her stubbornness." Jax said as he lit up a smoke.

Gemma smacked his leg, "Watch it you little shit." Jax smiled at her, "What, you know I'm right. You always had her taking action and not sitting back. That's when you get the Becky Martin incident along with a few Croweaters. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if she gets in a fight with a Croweater this Friday at her party."

Gemma smiled, that was a possibility, "Clay was talking to Kozig in Tacoma, said he was coming down with Happy." Jax smiled that would be great, Tara always had fun shooting pool with Kozig. He laughed as Gemma looked on confused, "What?"

Jax leaned forward and flicked his cigarette, "I was just thinking about how much money Tara was going to take from Kozig this time." Gemma laughed, "She took him for $500 last time, he won't be falling for that shit again." Jax thought about the night Tara schooled Kozig in a game of 8 ball.

* * *

Kozig and Tig were shooting pool when Tara came up and started watching them play after the game was over she started playing Kozig where she managed to scratch her first 3 attempts as Kozig sat back and laughed. When the game was over he told her to stick to books as the rest of the guys played along laughing to see if she would catch another sucker and sure enough she did.

"Maybe your right Kozig, maybe I should stick to books, but I will bet you $500 you can't beat me again." He started to laugh looking around as Jax and the rest of the guys laughed, "I'm sorry Princess I can't take your money."

Tara walked over to him, "Don't worry you wont, I'll be taking your money" He smiled as he nodded his head, "Alright Princess, you break." Tara got this evil smile on her face when Kozig bent down to retrieve the balls from the previous game as she looked to Jax who nodded.

She grabbed the chalk from the table and chalked her tip walking to the end of the table she bent down placing the cue ball where she liked taking her shot. Just before she was about to brake she looked up at Kozig and smiled looking back down she drew her pool stick back and forward as she struck the ball with a thunderous brake sinking the 10 in the corner pocket.

Kozig looked shocked, "What the hell." He looked around the room as the guys were smirking, and nudging each other. Tara made her way around the table sinking all the solid color balls while Kozig just sat there watching her work.

When the 8 ball was the only ball left she called her shot, "8 ball corner pocket." She leaned down and struck the cue hitting the 8 ball sending it in the corner pocket. She dropped her stick on the table and held out her hand, "Thank you for donating to my college fund Kozi."

Kozig just stared in shock, "You hustled me." Tara smiled as she looked around the room while Kozig reached into his pocket pulling out a wad of 100's counting out 5 and handed it too her. "Thank you Kozi." The guys erupted in laughter, "I can't believe you fell for that shit." Tig said coming up to him laughing as he slapped him on the back.

Jax put his arm around Tara as she slid the money into her pocket, "Just so you know Kozig, Tara has built up quite a bit of money for college hustling guys in pool." They laughed, "No shit, she got me for $300 one day." Clay said as he took a drink of his beer.

"She took $250 from me." Tig said raising his bottle to her. Kozig looked around the room, "Damn how many has she taken." Half the guys raised their hands. "What the fuck, why did you keep playing her then? He looked around the pool table where they had all gathered. "Same reason you fell for it, because there's no way I'm backing down from a challenge issued by a girl." Tig said as they laughed nodding their heads.

* * *

Jax smiled at the memory as he put of his smoke, "I need to get inside." He stood from his chair, "Yea I should get back to these work orders." Gemma said as Jax made his way to the clubhouse just as Clay walked outside, "I'm on my way." Jax said before Clay could say anything.

He entered the doors and made his way to his seat as VP pulling out his lighter lighting up another smoke as he sat down. Clay started the meeting, "I talked to Leroy and we set up the meet for this afternoon." The guys nodded, "Where are we doing it?" Bobby asked looking around the table.

"It's set up at the underpass where we met them last time, we can get in and out and there are no areas for ambush by cops or Myans." Jax looked to Clay, "Who do you want going?" Clay scanned the table, "I want Jax, Opie, Chibs and Tig. The rest of you try and come up with a way to store the rest of the guns for transportation to Nevada."

Gemma had finished the paper work for the afternoon as the guys had left to make their run to Oakland, she checked with Dog and the next car wouldn't be ready for a couple hours, so she decided she would go to St. Thomas Hospital and visit Tara for lunch.

Tara had just finished seeing her last patient before lunch as she set the folder on the desk, "I'm going to head down and grab some lunch." She told Heather who nodded as Tara made her way to the elevators.

Just as she reached the elevator they opened and Gemma stepped out, "Hello Gemma." She smiled as Tara was standing at the elevator entrance. "Hey, I came down to see if you wanted to get some lunch?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah I was heading to the cafeteria now if you want to join me? They have some pretty good food." Gemma nodded as Tara turned to look for Half Sack, "I just need to get Kip." She turned spotting him looking down the hall and motioned for him to come along.

Gemma smiled as she stepped back in the elevator when Kip reached them, "Going to grab some lunch, want to come?" Kip smiled, "Yeah, I'm getting hungry" He followed Tara and Gemma into the elevator as Tara hit the 1st floor button.

Once they had their food Tara and Gemma took a seat at a smaller table and Half Sack sat at the table next to them. "How are you doing with everything going on?" Gemma asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

Tara took a drink of her juice setting it down, "I'm doing good, I guess it would be easier if I knew where Kohn was but other than that everything else is great." Gemma smiled, "That's good Baby Girl, I was just worried with everything going on it could start to be too much."

Tara shook her head, "You know I can handle the life Gemma that was never the problem. I guess it will take some time for me to find my place at the clubhouse again, but I will. Gemma smiled, Tara was always determined that was for sure.

"I know you will Baby, I just don't want you taking on too much too fast. Besides we are having your party Friday which I know will be fun." Tara smiled at the thought, "Yeah I can't wait, it will be great to see everyone again and hopefully the guys from Tacoma and Nevada will be here."

Gemma smiled she didn't want to ruin the surprise for Tara but the Tacoma and Nevada charters would be here Friday afternoon so she decided she would tackle another subject with Tara, "Have you figured out what you want to do with your fathers house?"

Tara sat playing with the cap from her juice while she thought about it for a moment, "I was going to talk with Jax and see if he wanted to get a house for both of us to start our family."

Gemma smiled, she was hoping that would result in another grandchild, "I think that would be a good idea, since Jax's house is a two bedroom and yours is a three." Tara got a laugh out of her statement.

"What's so funny?" Tara pulled herself together and looked at Gemma, "When I got up this morning Kip was sleeping on the couch, because the guys were out so late last night and Abel will need a room. I think a bigger house will be needed. Speaking of Abel have you found Wendy?"

Gemma shook her head, "No, but I'm planning on stopping by Jax's old house on my way back to the garage." Tara frowned for a moment, "She will turn up soon Baby Girl." Tara tried to smile but she was worried for Abel's health considering his mom was a drug addict.

They finished up their lunch as Gemma asked why she left for work without Kip, to which Tara pulled her bottom lip into a pout, "I'm sorry mom, they looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake them, please don't tell Clay." Gemma huffed, "You pulled that shit every time you were in trouble and I always fell for it."

Tara smiled, "That's because you love me so much." Gemma nodded, "Your right, I do." Once they had finished Gemma made her way to Jax's to find the junkie and Tara and Half Sack made their way back to pediatrics.

* * *

Jax pulled the van into TM's lot and parked, they had just returned from dropping off the AK's to Leroy and the 9ers. Piney and Juice were sitting at the picnic table along with Bobby hopefully with some good news.

They made their way over to the table taking a seat, "Well, what did you come up with?" Clay said as he sat down. Juice stood up and motioned for them to follow him over to the garage where they had come up with a couple ideas.

Juice opened the door where two barrels of oil and a wooden box crate sat as they entered, "So what's with all this?" Clay said as Juice was standing between the barrels and crates. "Well after some thinking we came up with two ideas." Juice opened the two barrels that looked to be filled with oil.

"First option is we use the Irish way, they have been using oil barrels with false tops." He lifted the top where one of the AK's was sitting. Clay smiled as he picked up the AK, "Good work guys, what's with the crate?" Juice opened the front of the crate that he had fastened with hinges where some engine parts sat on the top with six smaller sections on the bottom where two more AK's sat.

Clay inspected the crate and pulled one of the AK's, "This will work fine, good work guys. We need 8-10 crates that will allow us to get the guns where we need too and go undetected along the way." They all nodded in agreement, "I'll go see Unser and get us a truck for the shipment." Clay said as they made their way inside the clubhouse.

Jax went back to his room and pulled out a duffle bag starting to pack up the cloths he had gotten from his house when he split form Wendy, shoving his jeans, T's, socks and boxer shorts. He closed the bag and made his way up front.

The guys were sitting at the table and along the bar as he came back, "Heading out already?" Clay said as he took a drink of his beer. Jax nodded looking at the clock, it was already past six. "Tara will be home and I need to get some laundry done, it's been a while."

Jax held up his duffle bag as they guys laughed, "Damn she's even got you doing laundry." Tig said as he took a drink getting another laugh. "I've had these clothes on for two days: I think it's time for some clean ones.

Jax made his way outside where Opie was sitting at the picnic table with Piney, "Heading home to Tara?" Opie asked taking a drink of his beer, Jax nodded, "Yeah, I need to get a few things done, I will see you tomorrow.

Opie nodded setting his empty beer down, "Yeah I should get home to Donna and the kids." He said as he followed Jax to his bike along with Piney. "See you boys tomorrow." Piney said as he put on his helmet and pulled out of the lot as Jax and Opie followed.

Jax pulled in the drive where Tara's Cutlass was parked; he shut off his bike taking off his helmet he made his way in the house carrying his bag along the way. Tara was sitting at the kitchen table reading while Half Sack was watching TV when Jax entered the house.

She shut her book as he set a duffle bag at the laundry room entrance making his way to the kitchen to see that Tara was sitting reading a rather large book. "Hey, you just get home?" She smiled, "Yeah a few minutes ago, I was going to make some dinner." She said as Half Sack came into the kitchen, "I'm going to head out now." Jax nodded, "Alright thanks Sack."

"I need to throw some clothes in the wash and take a shower." Jax said taking a seat at the table. Tara slid her book to the side as she looked at Jax, "Alright, you can put the jeans, socks and shorts in the dresser and your shirts can go in the closet. There is plenty of room." Jax nodded as he stood and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

When he was finished he made his way to the laundry room where he tossed his jeans and shirts in the washer. He could smell dinner that Tara was preparing through out the house as he entered the kitchen to grab a beer.

Tara was just finishing up the pasta for the spaghetti as she was turning she noticed two round bruises on Jax's lower back. Tara had treated enough gun shot victims to know the kind of mark they left when you were wearing a vest.

She set the strainer down and stirred the sauce, "Jax…" Jax grabbed a bear and shut the fridge, "Yea."… "Do you want to tell me when you got shot and why?" Jax looked at Tara not sure what she was talking about for a second. Shit! He had forgotten to put a shirt on to cover the bruises. "It happened last night when we got the guns back."

Tara was not happy, "You're just telling me this now?" He was about to speak when she continued, "No you weren't going to tell me were you? You just forgot to put a shirt on to cover it up."

Jax was caught so he went with the truth, "I was going to tell you when I got home, but you were out cold. Then you were gone this morning, and I wasn't going to show you when I was at the hospital."

Tara thought about it, he was right, "Ok, but next time you get shot multiple times, please tell me." Jax nodded, "Yes Dr. Knowles." Tara smiled knowing he was kissing up to her, she twirled her finger indicating she wanted him to turn around and he did as instructed. "Let me take a look, I am a doctor after all."

Jax turned around as Tara examined the bruises with her hands gliding her finger over the purple and black spots about the size of a silver dollar. "Let me know if it hurts." She moved her hand along his lower ribs as Jax winced from the pressure of just her fingers.

"You have some bruising of the lower right section of your ribs which will give you some discomfort if it hasn't already." Jax nodded in agreement, it was sore especially when he road his bike.

When Tara was finished she went back to stirring the sauce for the spaghetti as Jax took a seat at the table taking a drink of his beer. "I will grab you some pain killers after dinner, which should help with the discomfort." Jax smiled as Tara was back in doctor mode.

Once dinner was finished they sat and discussed their day, this was one of the things he missed most when Tara was gone. They could sit and talk all day about anything; they didn't just have to use sex as the only way to communicate.

When they were finished eating Tara went too grab her medical bag retrieving some pain killers for Jax she made her way back to the kitchen and placed two vicoden on the table in front of him. "Take these, there vicoden they will help you sleep tonight."

Jax smiled he knew something else that would help him sleep tonight, but he wasn't going to argue with the doctors orders as he took the two painkillers and washed it down with his beer. "I know something else that will ease my discomfort and help me sleep tonight." Jax said with a smirk looking at Tara.

She smiled as she walked over to him and held out her hand, he took it as he stood they made their way over to the lights as Tara turned off the kitchen lights and led him towards their bedroom, "I have just the thing for your discomfort, but you'll have to step into my office for that." Jax smiled and let Tara lead the way.


End file.
